The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye
by SoulViper11192
Summary: When a man returns to the past to stop The Prime Evils' death, three young warriors follow him. But what they think will be a simple repeat in history changes when they realize that their enemy is always ten steps ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Diablo: The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye**

**The Story: **

It has been twenty years since the death of the Prime Evils and to ensure that no harm ever comes to Sanctuary ever again, a school has been started in which young heroes are trained. But when three of these up and coming heroes sneak off to follow a strange man, they stumble onto a ritual capable of reversing time. Now the three are stuck twenty years in the past and the hero that killed the Prime Evils is murdered. With no way back and evil quickly taking the world, these three will have no choice but to make it their destiny to kill the Prime Evils once more. But can three students in training truly change the tide of a war? And, more importantly, can they win it?

**Note: **

I basically am writing this story because I love Diablo II: LoD and I just wanted to share a unique view on it. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know how you found it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins...**

_The mother put her son to bed. She smiled at him as he smiled back. He looked so much like his father, it scared her. She hugged him once more. The child was not quite sure why – he never knew his father. Even so, she spoke highly of the man. He was her hero, even if no one else thought as much. She kissed her son's forehead and began walking away… but he spoke._

"_Mommy," he said in his sweet voice._

"_Yes," the mother answered._

"_Tell me the story of The Prime Evils."_

_She moved up to his bed. "Again? You've heard that story so many times."_

"_Aurora hasn't," he said as he pointed to the handmaid who was standing behind the mother._

_She smiled warmly. "No, I don't think I have."_

"_Really?" The mother asked. "I've never told you the story?"_

"_No, mistress," Aurora said._

"_One more time," the boy pleaded. "Please."_

_She pondered for a minute. "Only if you lie back down and close you eyes."_

"_Okay."_

"_Take up a chair, Aurora. Okay then," she began. "There is a story that has been past down for two decades, one that will be past down for generations to come. It is one told over and over. It is the story that explains how a great warrior, ironically an Assassin, rose from nowhere and became the hero of the world. An Assassin, who traveled through the harsh desert, bested the merciless jungle and even walked through the very fires of hell. It is the story of a woman, a mere mortal, who went against all odds and defeated the Prime Evils, putting an end to them, and their evil, for good. She saved the Sanctuary. She made history. But history is about to change… _

_In the great city of Largus, a school was built in honour of the Assassin. It stands there now, but does not honour anyone. For you see, there is a secret chamber within the school, said to hold a great power. A man who was loyal to the Prime Evils wanted to change what the Assassin had done, undo the so-called damage on his masters. However, like everything in life, the task was not so simple. There are always obstacles. In this case, the obstacle had a name…"_

"Vexetia!" Alkaz screamed.

Vex turned to her master and then to the fire that had spread to the entire wall now. It was not her fault! Not completely. She was just shooting fireballs at pieces of metal for target practice. She did not realize that had she missed the fire would have hit a wooden wall, but even so, Vex stood her ground. No point in running now. She lived in the school; they would know where to find her anyway. She waited for Alkaz to put out the fire and then turn to her with the angry and disappointed face that she'd come to know and not love. She bit her tongue as he started, so that she did not retaliate.

"How many times do we need to tell you that you are not to practice magic unless I – or one of the other mentors – are present?" He shouted as he came right up to her. Alkaz was a man in his sixties and very tough, mentally and physically. He was a big man, with visible muscle. He had a bald head, but a black beard which had stared going going grey (no doubt something else she'd be blamed for). His blue eyes penetrated her. It wasn't a surprise. He was extremely strict, wanting to train the ultimate warriors. He lived through the time of the Prime Evils and was apparently scarred on a personal level by something that had happened. That is why he was so hard on his best students. And Vex was one of his best.

"I was just practicing for my trial," the nineteen-year-old defended herself. She was a student it a school built for the magically, combatant and strategically gifted. Since the death of the Prime Evils, the world has been looking for great heroes. This school is meant to create them from the tender age of five. Each student is trained in the art of being an Assassin as well as two other types of warriors. Vex's _'subjects'_ were the Barbarian Mastery (which concentrated on combat skills, weapon skills and being a good leader and general) and the Sorceress Mastery (which comprised of creating, controlling and manipulating fire, ice and lightning). Stealth, strength and spells; it was the perfect combination.

"The damage is not that bad." She waited for the blow up.

Alkaz went red with fury just as expected. "You almost burnt the school down! How reckless could you be, Vex? Just… just go wait for me in my chambers. I will be with you shortly."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled as she walked away.

"And, Vex," he added. "Make sure the brothers are behaving themselves."

"Oh no," Vex muttered as she walked towards the chambers.

The brothers, Garth and Kal, were two boys who were very gifted in their chosen fields, but were too confined by rules. Much like Vex. She'd never admit the similarity, mainly because they bugged her to no end. She wanted to break their faces every time she saw them. Maybe not Kal as much as Garth. For Kal, it was more hatred by association. But Garth was so annoying! He would just… annoy her. She sighed while she thought of the right word to use. There was a slight breeze in the corridor that blew through her long blonde hair. She bumped into a man.

"Sorry," she said, but he continued walking. He was very pale and wore a black and white attire of some kind. He turned back and smirked at the blonde teenager. It was unsettling and made Vex go cold. It was not a friendly smirk, or even cocky. It was malicious. His eyes were dark, as though they trying to corrupt her soul. He turned and continued walking, leaving her standing there, feeling disturbed.

She gulped. "Creepy necromancer."

* * *

"Catch Garth!" The ten-year-old tossed the skull to his brother. Kal laughed as his seventeen-year-old brother missed the skull and it smacked into the solid stone wall.

"Watch it, Kal!" Garth chuckled as he picked the skull up. "That was almost in the window."

The boys clearly did not know the meaning of trouble. They were throwing a perfect skull around the chambers as they waited to be punished. Each for their own crimes on top of that. Garth had been training in the Amazon Mastery (a class mainly taken by woman warriors who were trained for battle and survival, especially in the outdoors) and Druid Mastery (a class teaching students to manipulate the elements of nature such as animals, plants, fire and even wind). One controlled the jungle, the other came from one. It was perfect! But, because he thought he could control the jungle, he went on a hunting spree and almost impaled Druid students who were camping in the jungle as a test. Needless-to-say, they were not happy and he was sent to Alkaz. As for the younger, surprisingly more mischievous, brother, his offense was far worse. The boy was training in the Paladin Mastery (a mastery of holy magic and combat skills) and Necromancer Mastery (a mastery concentrating on black magic). The boy apparently found himself bored and decided to make first years scared by using his dark spells to revive a skeleton and send into there class, causing hysteria amoung the five-year-olds. He laughed at the 'joke' which the rest of the school found horrifiying. And here they were, both waiting to get into more trouble. Garth threw the skull back to his brother, but it stopped in mid-air. They turned to see the appealing girl staring at them, her blonde hair swaying in the slight breeze and her emerald green eyes burning holes through them.

"Are you two not in enough trouble already?" Vex said as she used her telekinesis to hold the skull. She moved her hand so the skull could come to her, but it instead flew towards Kal, who jumped out of the way. She frowned. She should really start getting that ability under control.

Garth laughed as Kal spoke. "Watch it! Can't you control your own abilities?"

"Said the boy who almost killed his entire class when he revived the graveyard," she retaliated.

"Both of you, calm down." Garth stepped in, with his cocky grin. Vex would never admit it, but he was good-looking. With his short black hair and electric blue eyes, she could melt. "So what you in for? You almost burn down the school?"

She blushed. "None of your business! Now sit down and wait. Alkaz will be here shortly."

She followed her own orders, sat down on the nearest chair and waited. And waited and waited and waited. For three hours! Where was he? The three sat in silence, staring at each other. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Vex wanted it to stop. The only sound was when one of them shifted in their seats. Vex was going insane! She examined Kal; he was looking at his brother. The boy was so young, but his intelligence out ranked most of the school's, not to mention his unique ability with magic. He had the same eyes as his brother, but his black hair was longer, going past his ears. He had a slender body, where his brother had muscle. She looked at Garth, who quickly looked away. She gave a strange look as Kal laughed. Kal knew the truth about his brother's opinion on Vex. He loved her since he first set sights on her. She did not know. How could she? She avoided the brothers like a plague. The silence was awkward and tension was building, so the boy decided to intervene.

"Why a Barbarian and a Sorceress?" Kal asked.

Vex realized he was talking to her. "What?"

"He means, why did you pick masteries that are so different?" Garth clarified.

She shrugged. "They speak to me."

"Oooh, they speak to her," Garth mocked.

His tone annoyed her. "I would not talk. You chose a girl's mastery."

Garth got defensive. "I did not!"

"An Amazon? It's for women…"

"Yeah, well it _speaks_ to me." He mocked her once more.

"I am going to hit you."

"Come and try."

"I love how you two get along," Kal stated.

"Stay out of this, necro boy." Vex stared at Garth as she said it.

Kal shrugged and stood up, moving towards the window as they continued to argue.

"Why is it that you find it weird for a man to choose to learn about Amazons but not for a girl to be a Barbarian."

Kal picked up a glass skull. What was with his Mentor and skulls? He smirked at the thought as he looked out the window. What he saw was odd…

"Okay, firstly, I am not a girl and you are not a man. Secondly, there are Barbarian women in the world. When have you ever heard of a male Amazon?"

Alkaz, who was three hours late, was standing in the courtyard with a man who looked like a necromancer. They were arguing with each other.

"Someone has to be an Amazon's father. Amazons are just like all women?"

Kal watched as the two men moved close to each other, the argument getting worse. He knew this was going somewhere bad and going there at a speed, but Kal said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He was so engrossed in the situation that he forgot about the two arguing in the room.

"Meaning?"

Kal flinched as Alkaz pushed the other man away. He looked like he was telling him to leave, but the man moved closer and there was a glint of something being pulled. Kal wasn't sure, but it seemed like a dagger.

"Meaning that they are all black windows who eat their partner after mating. Amazons are just honest about it."

Kal was ready to call his brother when all of a suddenly Alkaz punched the man. Kal gasped at the attack and was ready to turn…

"Did you just call me a black widow?"

…and then the man moved for his master, plunging what was definitely a knife into him.

"No!" Kal screamed as he dropped the skull. It shattered on the ground as the other two moved towards the window.

They watched as the man removed the blade and their mentor fell to the floor. They were all shocked at the sight. The necromancer looked around and then, quickly concealing the blade, he turned and moved away as though nothing had happened.

"He stabbed him," Kal said as he started moving back. He turned and ran for the door. "He stabbed him!"

"Kal, come back!" Garth ordered, but to no avail. He took off after his brother, Vex right behind him.

* * *

They made it to the courtyard in what seemed like seconds. Kal basically slid across the ground to get to his Mentor. The man was still breathing when he arrived. Kal put his hands on the man and began chanting. He could feel the energy surround him. Power shot through Kal's arms and the man jolted. He tried to speak, but he jolted again.

"Kal," Vex grabbed him. He shrugged her off.

"I'm healing him!" Another jolt. The wound was still there. Kal could see it through his tears.

"Kal," a weak voice said. It was Alkaz. "Stop it. Your powers are no good on this wound."

"No, impossible," Kal said, trying to heal again. Garth pulled him off, causing the boy to flail everywhere like a trapped animal struggling to break free from its cage.

Vex, trying to remain calm, bent next to the man as Kal screamed and cried. "Who did this to you?"

"Vex, my student. I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I am about to ask of you three." He tried to breathe. "The man who stabbed me is a servant of the Prime Evils. He wants to bring them to power."

"But that's not possible…"

"Quiet!" Even in death, the man was a tyrant. "Vex, you must stop him. Follow him into the Time Chamber. He plans to use a ritual which will devastate the world. You must stop him from completing it or all will be lost."

And then the man took his last breath. Garth blocked Kal's mouth as the boy screamed. He tried to stop his own tears. He did not want Vex to know anything more about him. He could already tell she was suspicious about how emotional Kal was. She never said anything, but she stared as she climbed to her feet, after she gently closed her master's eyes.

"I'm going to the Time Chamber," she stated. "Get help."

"You're not going alone," Garth said.

"Garth, just go get help! It's no use we both die and this psycho wins just so you can be a man. Just go."

He thought for a minute. She was right. Part of him wanted to show her that he was a good fighter… a real man. "Okay"

"Good…" Before the word escaped her mouth, Kal had broken out of Garth's arms and ran. He ran fast. The two swore at the same time and bolted after him. The boy was heading to the Time Chamber, no doubt for revenge. Vex swore again. He was going to get them all killed.

They turned the corner and saw a bright light emanating from the room as though a wave of energy was about to emerge from the doorway and engulf the school. What was he doing? The Time Chamber was a room capable of jumping into the past for history purposes. No one could affect anything, just watch and learn. It was like a book, but with images instead. The person would be placed somewhere as a ghost and nothing more. Nothing was real, but instead a memory of a world. What use was a room like that to a man who wanted to revive the Prime Evils?

Kal turned into the room as the rock door began to close. Vex and Garth looked at each other and then back at the door. They made it in time to roll under it. They got to their feet quickly, ready to battle. But they were blinded by the light that covered the room. It looked almost holy, but there was something treacherous about it. They could feel darkness in it, an evil that made their hair stand on end and caused fear to creep into their minds. When their eyes adapted to the light, they saw Kal standing in front of them, staring in awe at a man who was stepping into a white portal. He turned to the three and smirked. Vex gasped. It was the Necromancer she had bumped into. It was that same evil smirk.

"So, Alkaz sends his students to stop me," his voice was cold and heavy, as if he cared for nothing. He chuckled. "There is no stopping me!"

And then he stepped into the portal. The light shot out in all directions, blinding the three. They felt themselves being engulfed in the light, in an energy which was tearing them apart. It was not painful, but highly uncomfortable. Vex knew what this was. She had done it once before. But the boys had no idea. Not one clue. Slowly the energy covered them completely and then the light died down. And the room was empty…

* * *

Vex hit the ground hard, followed by Garth and then Kal. She wanted to puke. Teleporting was new to her and she still was not quite use to it. She got to her knees, leaning on her elbow too. She could not stand up just yet. She heard one of the boys bring up. She turned to see who it was, but her eyes locked onto something else entirely. It was not the boys and it was not the area.

It was the fifteen archers who had surrounded the three. It was the fifteen arrows that were pointing towards them.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Twist In Time

**Diablo: The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye**

**The Story: **

It has been twenty years since the death of the Prime Evils and to ensure that no harm ever comes to Sanctuary ever again, a school has been started in which young heroes are trained. But when three of these up and coming heroes sneak off to follow a strange man, they stumble onto a ritual capable of reversing time. Now the three are stuck twenty years in the past and the hero that killed the Prime Evils is murdered. With no way back and evil quickly taking the world, these three will have no choice but to make it their destiny to kill the Prime Evils once more. But can three students in training truly change the tide of a war? And, more importantly, can they win it?

**Note: **

I basically am writing this story because I love Diablo II: LoD and I just wanted to share a unique view on it. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know how you found it.

Thanx to Muhrr for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Twist In Time**

Vex stared at the archers.

They all held their bows steady, aiming at all vital parts on the three's bodies. Vex looked around her, at all of them and then at the boys. Her eyes then locked onto a woman who was standing right in front of her. She had long, fiery red hair and seemed to radiate a hostile energy. She also seemed to hold the respect of the other archers. They all looked at her every now and again. They never moved their heads – not even in the slightest – but as Vex looked closer, she could tell that they were all looking at the leader. But she never moved her eyes, not once. They were green gems that had the ability to pierce through a person's soul. Vex actually looked down at one time to see if she was being burnt open somewhere. She wasn't. Who were these people? Vex lifted her arm to touch Garth.

"Do not move," a cold, threatening voice warned. It was the leader.

Garth looked shocked. "Can they see us?"

"I hope not," Vex replied slowly.

"We can see – and hear – you," the leader said, sounding annoyed.

"I guess they can see and hear us," Vex said, lifting her hands into the air. "We come in peace. Please lower your weapons."

"You are not in any position to be making demands."

"It was more a suggestion," Garth said, almost sarcastically.

"Silence!" The leader screamed.

"Garth," Vex started. "If you plan to get killed, let me know first."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Stop saying pathetic things that are going to make them shoot us."

"I did not do anything like that!"

"You just did it now! Besides, you have to talk calm and slow. These girls do not seem too smart."

"Watch your tongue," the leader shouted.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? You will probably hit your own allies."

"Vex, keep quiet," Garth warned. "They are going to kill us."

"Oh, please. I am a trained warrior. And I am positive that I am not going to get killed by some wish-I-were-an-Amazon bitch with scary eyes."

"That's it!" One of the archers shouted as she moved for Vex.

Vex moved so fast, no one was sure what had happened until after about ten seconds. Vex moved just as the archer did. As the archer got close enough, she moved her arrow outwards, as though it was a spear. Vex moved sideways quickly, grabbing the arm. She didn't have time to twist it around the archer's back, so instead, Vex twisted it under her own arm. The archer dropped her arrow as Vex moved right up to her. The young warrior grabbed the archer's dagger on her belt and pulled it up, quickly putting it to her opponent's throat. Vex stared straight into the archer's eyes. The two warriors were so close, Vex was sure that if she looked hard enough, she'd see the archer's soul. She could definitely see a hint of fear. It was not much. But it was there.

"Drop your weapons or she dies!" Vex ordered.

"Are you insane?" Garth asked.

"Stay out of this!"

"I would listen to your friend," the leader said. "You are surrounded. We could shoot you in your back right now."

"Go ahead," Vex taunted. "I was trained to be an Assassin. My senses are heightened. I so much as hear an arrow ready to be fired I'll take her out and, with my speed, at least two more of you."

"Assassin? That's a lie!"

"Give the order to shoot. Let us see if I'm lying."

"Vex, let her go." Vex was about to tell Garth to keep quiet once again, when she realize that is was the younger brother who had spoken.

Kal had images of Alkaz lying on the floor, bleeding, in his mind. They flashed by in seconds and he wanted to scream out loud. How could he have not healed him? What had that man used on his master? Kal shook his head, trying to clear it. He finally came back to reality when Vex had gotten hold of one of the fifteen archers who had surrounded them. Kal looked around. Caravans – broken or otherwise – were around. There was a camp fire in the middle of the place. The camp was surrounded by wooden walls that made a perfect square. A young blonde with a hammer stared at them from a place that looked like an excuse for an armoury. Kal recognized her. He looked at the archers' leader; he recognized her too. He had studied these people.

Kal stood up. "Vex, let her go."

"Kal, they are hostile…" Vex began.

"They are scared." The archers seemed taken back by the comment. Why wouldn't they be? A ten-year-old just made a wise comment. "They think we're demons, sent by Andariel." He turned to the leader. "Correct?"

The leader hesitated. "Yes…"

"Andariel?" Garth whispered as he looked at the leader. "Holy crap!"

Vex realized it too. "Kashya?"

"Yes," Kal answered. "These women are not just archers. They are the Rogues. We are in The Rogue Encampment – the place where it all began."

The Rogues were as silent as the dead, even Kashya. Vex and Garth could not believe it either. Now they realized why the Time Chamber was so important to the man.

"His spell brought us back…" Vex whispered so softly, she wasn't even sure if the words had escaped her mouth.

"How do you know who we are?" Kashya asked.

Garth stood up. "You would not believe us even if we told you."

"Your leader is Akara, right?" Kal asked. Kashya nodded. "May we speak to her?"

"Let Paige go first," Kashya ordered.

Vex forgot she was holding the rogue, Paige, for a second. She released her grip and gave the girl her dagger back. The girl gave her a look that could freeze hell in return.

"Thank you," Paige said, though she certainly did not mean it.

"Don't mention it," Vex said as she moved closer to Kal. "Take us to Akara, please."

Kashya, for the first time, lowered her weapon completely. "Follow me."

They walked past chickens, some other rogues and even a cow on their way to Akara. The rogues who had wanted to kill them had now spread out, Kashya being the only one leading them towards Akara's tent. Paige and a rogue who looked similar to her – most probably her sister – walked behind the three. Vex kept expecting an arrow in the back. Garth studied the area, still amazed that they had been flung twenty years into the past. Ironically, the youngest of the three, was the only one who kept looking forward, who continued to have a serious look on his face. They stopped outside the tent.

"Wait here," Kashya ordered and then went inside.

Kal looked to the side. He saw the blonde girl working on a something and decided to go see what she was doing. She had blonde hair, which was tied up, and she was clearly a blacksmith. She wielded her tools as though it were an art. Then again, it was. After she was done hammering what looked like a dagger of some kind, she noticed Kal staring at her.

She smiled. "Hi there. I'm Charsi, the Blacksmith here in camp."

"I know who you are," Kal said, trying to smile as he moved to look at the dagger. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, nothing." Charsi answered as she slipped the dagger away. "Just something that I thought of. You seem a little young to be traveling around in these parts."

"Evil does not care how young I am, so why should I. I can hold a weapon and cast spells. I'm just as deadly as anyone else."

"You know we live in a sad world when our youth want to go to war."

"But you are a Barbarian. Adventure is in your blood."

Charsi gave him a strange look. "How did you know that?"

"Oh…" Kal was shocked by the question. "It's obvious."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. You are beautiful."

Charsi smirked a bit. "You are an old little boy."

Meanwhile, back at Akara's tent, Garth and Vex sat by a small stone wall near it, waiting for the High Priestess to arrive. It was silent between them, each of them wondering what to say. Vex looked at Garth and then across the camp to Kal. A thought popped into her head.

"Why did Kal take Alkaz's death so hard?" She asked, taking Garth by surprise. "And please do not even try lie to me."

"It is personal," Garth responded, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Tell me about your parents," she continued questioning.

"Why?"

"No reason, just making conversation."

"My parents are two people who work in the city of Lut Gholien."

She stared at him, not sure if he was lying or not. She was about to speak when Kashya emerged, an elderly woman in a purple robe following her. Akara looked older than Vex imagined. Though it made sense, with all the death and destruction that surrounded her. It no doubt had taken its toll on her. Vex stood up straight and walked over. She bowed slightly and then looked Akara in the eye. The woman had strange eyes, an extreme pale blue colour. There was someone else coming from the tent, but Vex did not notice.

"My name is Vex," the girl said, nervously. "This is Garth. The small boy entertaining your blacksmith is Kal. We mean no harm to you, The Rogues or your order."

Akara smiled. "Thank you. I am Akara, High priestess of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you traveler to our camp, but I'm afraid I can only offer you but poor shelter within these rickety walls."

"That is all we need," Vex quickly said. "Just until we can find a way to get back home."

"Where might that be?" Akara asked.

"Very, very far away," Garth joked.

"Akara," Kashya said, walking back from the entrance. Vex did not even realize she had left. "I have some disturbing news. If you would come with me."

"Certainly." She turned to Vex and Garth. "Excuse me for a moment."

The two stepped back and went to the wall again. They stared as Akara and Kashya spoke and then moved to the third person who had emerged from the tent. She wore dark clothing, but not that much. It was easier to move in, that was for sure. She held two blades that looked very strange. They had odd handles. They were called Katars, if Vex remembered correctly. Assassins used them. Assassins?

"Is that…" Vex began.

"Is that who?" Garth asked.

"The assassin? Is that Zarah?"

"Zarah?" Kal asked as he walked up to the duo. "The assassin who killed The Prime Evils?"

"Oh my Lord," Vex said. "I think it is. This is huge. We are actually seeing the hero in the flesh."

"Calm down, Vex," Garth suggested. "We are not even sure it is her."

Vex waited for Akara to return. If they had landed in the beginning of everything, then there was one way to prove that this was Zarah, _the Zarah_, slayer of the Prime Evils. The woman who traveled to hell and back, destroying two soul-stones in the journey. The woman who sent Andariel and Duriel running for the hills. The woman who saved Sanctuary.

Akara returned, looking pale and devastated. She turned to the assassin. "There is a place of great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's Rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you."

"Very well," the assassin said.

"I do not believe it," Garth said, jaw dropped. "The Den of Evil… this is Zarah."

"Told you," Vex and Kal bragged.

"I should add that many Rogue scouts have died in that horrible place." Akara shook a little at the thought. "We cannot afford to lose any more. If you choose to enter that Den of Evil, you must do so alone."

Vex stepped forward before the assassin could speak. "We could help."

All eyes landed on the three. Kal even flinched as though under attack. He took a step to the side, closer to his brother. Garth smiled nervously, trying to think of something to say. Vex was the only one who stood firm. She was not joking about helping and her expression said as much. Backing down was not an option for her at the moment.

"Can you even fight?" the assassin asked.

"Meaning?" Vex folded her arms.

"Oh, here we go," Garth mumbled.

Kashya stepped in. "Meaning you are a child."

"So what? Kal here is a child too and trust me; he can handle himself against any demon."

"My rogue scouts fall to these abominations and you think you are just going to walk through the wilderness unscathed?"

"Maybe I'm better than your rogue scouts."

"It was nice knowing you," Garth whispered.

"Shut it," Vex whispered back and then looked at the assassin. "You are the one going into the Den. It is your choice."

The assassin thought for a moment, but Kashya spoke. "You are not considering this? She is a child."

"Calm yourself, Kashya," Akara stepped in. "A child she may be, but the girl seems confident in her abilities."

"She is going to get herself killed."

"Why is that a problem?" Vex asked. "One less person to protect, right? Please, one chance."

The assassin looked at Akara and then back at Vex. "Do you have a blade?"

"I really do not need one."

"Here," the assassin threw a sword at the girl. "We leave at dawn."

Vex smirked as the assassin walked away. "Perfect. Oh, and I'm Vex."

The assassin turned. "Zarah."

* * *

Blood Raven walked into the last level of the catacombs. She sniffed. If someone could see the expression on her face, they would have seen that she detested the smell. Even in death her senses had not diminished. She walked past the Shamans and their little grunts, past the giant wolf-reptile-beast-hybrids known as the Tainted. There were even some green, decaying zombies walking around. Little fires had been set in corners and near walls where rogues who resisted Andariel were tied to a piece of wood and burned to death. Blood Raven stepped onto the long red carpet, which had been torn and tattered, and made her way towards the throne made from the bones of the rogue victims. Blood Raven smiled. It even surprised her of how much she enjoyed the pain of her sisters.

"Blood Raven," an evil, almost painful, voice echoed.

"Mistress," Blood Raven bowed before Andariel. The Demon Queen looked as hideous as ever. Her claw-like hands were covered in blood – so were her hoof-like feet. Blood Raven could only imagine how that had happened. Her red hair stood up as though gravity was working in the opposite direction for it. The four solid like tentacles with spikes that sprouted from her back were leaning very forward, almost as if they were falling asleep.

"What is it my minion?" The Maiden of Anguish smiled wickedly, as though she was starving to hear that The Rogues had fallen.

"The Den of Evil is almost ready to attack."

"Very good. Go, Blood Raven. Watch as they rip that pathetic order apart. Do not interfere. This is the Den's duty. They shall fulfill it."

"Yes, my Queen." Blood Raven bowed and turned to walk away, but stopped. "One more thing, mistress. It would appear that a strange assassin warrior has entered the encampment. Will she be a problem?"

"No…" Andariel stated. "One person cannot stop us now. I have taken this monastery as my own. The Prime Evils will be set free and we will crush this sightless eye order. And not one little, pathetic assassin is going to stop us. Is that understood?"

Blood Raven smirked. "Perfectly." And then she left.

It was time that The Rogue Encampment came to its sweet demise. And Blood Raven was going to enjoy watch every second of the slaughter.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Wilderness

**Diablo: The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye**

**The Story: **

It has been twenty years since the death of the Prime Evils and to ensure that no harm ever comes to Sanctuary ever again, a school has been started in which young heroes are trained. But when three of these up and coming heroes sneak off to follow a strange man, they stumble onto a ritual capable of reversing time. Now the three are stuck twenty years in the past and the hero that killed the Prime Evils is murdered. With no way back and evil quickly taking the world, these three will have no choice but to make it their destiny to kill the Prime Evils once more. But can three students in training truly change the tide of a war? And, more importantly, can they win it?

**Note: **

I basically am writing this story because I love Diablo II: LoD and I just wanted to share a unique view on it. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know how you found it.

Thanx again Muhrr for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into The Wilderness**

The three sat in a corner of the camp, alone, trying to see what their next move should be. Garth read a journal he had found in a caravan that had belonged to a now dead rogue scout while Kal watched the people walking around, whispering to each other about the three who appeared from a blinding light. Vex was the only one who looked beyond the borders of the camp, out into the wilderness. She was going to go out there soon. The thought scared her, so much so, that she did not get one ounce of sleep. Even so, she never showed her fear. In fact, she showed no emotion. Rather seem cold than afraid, she figured.

"Can we just go over what happened again?" Kal asked.

"Alkaz was murdered by a man who cast a spell in the Time Chamber which teleported us back twenty years to the time before The Great Cleansing so that he – and this is my assumption – can ensure the survival of The Prime Evils."

Vex did not even budge an inch as she spoke, remaining motionless to the extent that it was making Kal uncomfortable. He even had to double check her lips and confirm that they were moving just to make sure that it was her who was speaking.

Kal agreed with her assessment. "Okay, but that raises many questions. The first being, why here? Why not before Zarah entered Kurust? If the survival of The Prime Evils was his goal, why not stop Zarah while she was crossing the ocean? It would be easier."

"Maybe he had no control of the location," Garth suggested.

"And it conveniently landed us back at the beginning? Not likely."

Vex thought for a moment. "He wants something else."

"But what?" Kal asked. "Anyway, we will get back to that. Second question: what does he hope to accomplish? Zarah killed The Prime Evils; he doesn't have a hope in hell of beating her."

"Not in a fair fight, at least," Garth said.

"Yes," Vex agreed. "And this man killed Alkaz in cold blood. I hardly think fairness is his main priority. If he goes after Zarah, he will not be obvious about it. Why do you think I want to go with her?"

"Keep an eye on her," Garth answered. "Clever."

Vex smirked. "I try."

Kal continued. "Third question: who is this man?"

"I don't know," Vex responded. "But he is the creepiest Necromancer I have ever met."

Kal shook his head. "He wasn't a Necromancer."

"What?" For the first time since they had started speaking, Vex looked at Kal.

"He was not a Necromancer. Necromancer's ooze an energy of black magic and death. Anyone practicing the dark arts can immediately sense a fellow member. I picked up dark magic from him, but it was evil magic, demonic magic. Not black magic. This man was not a Necromancer. A demon maybe."

"Demon?" Garth queried. "That looks so much like a human?"

"Possessed maybe?" Vex queried. "It has happened. The Rogues. Griswold. The Wanderer was the fallen hero possessed by Diablo."

Garth nodded. "Yes, and Baal possessed Tal Rasha. And even Mephisto possessed that high priest, what was his name?"

"Que-Hegan Sankekur," Kal informed the two. His level of knowledge surprised even the brightest of minds. "True, but it does not make sense. Firstly, The Rogues were not possessed, they were corrupted. And as for the rest, they showed signs. The Wanderer turned into a dragon creature, Sankekur became a floating creature and Tal Rasha… well Tal Rasha just became a creature. Even Griswold, who did not transform, showed signs of possession. This man showed none. He was in complete control of his body."

"What about the Kilas Elixir?" Garth suggested.

"The what?" Vex asked

"The Kilas Elixir," Kal repeated. "It's a potion capable of hiding the fact of any demonic possession. It is also a myth."

"In our time," Garth corrected his little brother. "The books say it was made from demon blood found in hell. For us, it's impossible. But who knows, it might be common in these times."

"Maybe." Kal did not sound too confident in his brother's theory. "Vex, do you have any ideas?"

"I have nothing," Vex said, now examining the blade Zarah had given her. It was beautiful. Long, clean as ever. Vex could see her reflection. It was light in her hand and easy to maneuver. The actual blade looked as though it was in fact glowing with a faint white light. The hilt was impressive too. The pommel was like a small ball and the grip was smooth. But it was the guard that impressed Vex. It resembled angelic wings, as though this sword was a gift from heaven. It was an impressive looking sword but when Vex tried to show Garth, he shrugged and looked back at the journal. Unlike his brother, Kal wanted to take a closer look. He went up to Vex and held out his hands.

"May I?"

She handed the sword over. "Be my guest."

He examined the blade carefully. "I've seen this blade before."

"One of our mentors?"

"No, somewhere else. It has a lot of light energy coming from it, almost holy energy. You think she stole it from Paladins?"

"Actually, they gave it to me." The three looked stunned as Zarah appeared from no where. "I found about fifty of them captured, just before I entered this area, ready to be burned alive. As a reward for saving them, they gave me the blade. That is why I gave it to you. No offense, but I only steal things of value to me and that is not one of them."

Kal stopped listening after the word _captured. _"Paladins are traveling in groups now?"

"It is a strange world that we live in, child." Zarah turned to Vex. "Are you ready to move out?"

Vex got to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Blood Raven cursed.

She had been standing outside this cave for hours and not one hint of life had sprung from it. It was a foggy day, but even so, the land was flat and she could see the cave perfectly. If something had emerged, she would have seen it – or at the very least, its silhouette. She was beginning to wonder if Corpse-Fire and his band of merry little freaks had taken off. It was also getting windy and it was annoying her more. Even alive, the wind annoyed her. It caused too many complications with her arrows. Her aim was constantly off in strong winds. It was pointless to fight with a bow and she despised fighting with a sword. It was not that she could not fight with one; it was just that a bow was better suited to her.

Blood Raven sighed. Boredom had begun to play on her mind and agitate her. She wanted to scream. Where was Corpse-Fire? Did he forget that they had a world to destroy? Blood Raven drew her sword and was ready to walk off to the cave and give the scum residing in there something to cry about when she heard a noise behind her.

"Queen Andariel specifically said do not get involved, Blood Raven." The voice was cold, dripping with evil. Blood Raven turned and examined the woman who had the same armour she had on. The only difference was that Blood Raven's long boots and long gloves were red, while the corrupted rogue's were a very dark blue. Also, her ghostly white, yet oddly beautiful face was visible to the world while Blood Raven hid behind a helmet-mask that oddly branched out in front as though it was a beak. Also, two horns stuck out from the top of the helmet, giving it a demonic sense.

"Hello, Cold Crow," Blood Raven said with disgust. "When were you let out of your cage?"

Cold Crow smirked. "Blood Raven, always the humourous one. Also the disobedient one."

"You are not my master," Blood Raven spat.

"Maybe not, but Andariel is. And her instructions were to observe only and report back. She figured this menial task might offend your ego, so she sent me to keep an eye on you."

"Of course she did," Blood Raven replied, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Show some respect."

"To who? You or my Queen?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We both know you are ambitious, Cold Crow. It is no secret that you would like to take Andariel's place should she die. I am just asking, who shall I show respect to? My current Queen? Or you?"

"Andariel, of course."

"That is not what I hear. I hear you have a plan to take over."

"That is insane."

"Maybe. But if I find out that I am right, know one thing. I will not hesitate to tell Andariel. And I will enjoy every second I see of her ripping you apart, limb by limb."

Blood Raven turned back to the cave. No one could tell because of her mask, but she was smiling. She was definitely smiling.

* * *

Vex watched in amazement as Zarah moved with lightning speed, cutting down at least five zombies in seconds. Vex stood there, jaw dropped, with nothing to do but stare. She did not even have a chance to raise her sword before she had to sheath it once again. Zarah turned to Vex as the last zombie dropped. She smirked at Vex's expression.

"Too fast for you?" Zarah asked.

Vex nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "Uh huh…"

"Try to keep up," the assassin replied as she walked forward.

Vex followed close behind. It was strange being this close to her icon. She could not stop grinning and she could tell that Zarah found it strange, even though she said nothing. They hardly found any resistance as they walked in the wilderness, and because of that, they began speaking about their lives. Vex knew just about everything about Zarah except one thing… the one thing Vex had always wondered about.

"Why are you doing this?" Vex asked.

Zarah gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you fighting against this evil while the world is giving in?"

"Because some things are worth fighting for."

Vex chuckled. "That is such rubbish."

"Excuse me?"

"It was a rehearsed answer. Truly, why would you risk your life on such a dangerous quest? What do you fight for?"

Zarah was silent for a while. "My daughter."

"You don't have a daughter!" Vex screamed so loud, Andariel could probably hear her. "I mean, you are so young, how could you possibly have a daughter?"

"She was not planned."

"Clearly, considering the texts said nothing about her…" Vex whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Well, my daughter needs to look after the little ones of my clan. And one day, I was with her, watching over them. Now you see, my clan is in ruins. Our lives had been destroyed by this evil. The strongest of our forces had fallen to corruption and the rest had fallen to madness. We, the ones who remained, were broken inside. We gave up. Our armies were dead, our city was taken and our spirits were crushed. We all wanted to die. All save one."

"Your daughter?"

A warm, genuine smile crossed the assassin's face. "Karah… my daughter had a spirit that could not be broken and no one could understand why. So one day, she took me by the hand and led me to the little ones. She allowed me to watch over them with her. And you know what I saw? Children playing in ruins. Children helping other children. Children falling, crying, getting helped up and moving on. And despite everything that had happened in the world, they were laughing. They were smiling. Their spirits were intact." She took a breath. "So, I walked up to one. This boy had lost his mother and father in a battle about a year ago. I began speaking to him and talking about the demons. I asked him if he was scared. You know what he answered? _No, because Karah promised to protect me._"

Vex smiled. "That's cute. But you still have not answered my question."

"Ah, yes. What do I fight for? I fight to maintain a promise. When you have a child, we you meet a child, it is your obligation, your duty to protect them. That day, for the first time in weeks, I looked into another human's eyes and saw life. Life that I wish will continue for generations to come. And as long as evil walks this Earth, that may never happen. I packed up the next day and headed out. And every fight I get into, every time I feel as though I am giving up, I just think about the millions of children around the world who were promised safety. I imagine my daughter dead, or worse, captured by hell. And when have those thoughts, I will go all out. And I will take down my enemy… or die trying. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Vex answered. "You fight for love."

Zarah smiled at the thought. It was true. And for her, it was a good enough reason to fight. But Vex thought differently. In her mind, love did one thing. It made a warrior vulnerable. Vex knew the outcome of this war, but even so, she hoped Zarah knew what she was getting into.

* * *

"I see you have met everyone."

Akara was mixing some sort of potion as she spoke to the boys. They smiled at her as a response. When Vex and Zarah had left, the brothers had decided to go around the camp and speak to everyone there. They figured that if they were going to be trapped in this time for a while, they might as well try and make friends. It was not that hard to introduce themselves. Everyone already knew them as "the boys who appeared from the light".

"You are the boys who appeared from the light," Warriv commented.

"That would be us," Garth replied. "Warriv, right?"

"Yes," the well tanned man answered. "How did you know?"

Garth thought quickly. "One of the rogues mentioned it. I'm Garth and this is my little brother, Kal."

"Nice to meet you," Kal greeted. "You own the caravan, correct?"

Warriv showed great pride at the remark. "That would be me. I hope to one day head east again so that I can trade with The Rogues properly. Until then, I am stuck here."

"Hey," Kal began. "Better than being stuck out there."

"True… since Andariel showed up, there have been all kinds of madness in the wilderness. I hope your sister and that assassin can help us."

Garth chuckled. "Vex is not our sister."

"No? Oh well…"

The next person they spoke to was Kashya, who was her usual self: bitter and in no mood to speak to them. However, she did humour them for a few minutes.

"Well, well, if it isn't the boys who appeared from the light."

Kal smirked. "You do not like us very much, do you?"

"Maybe I don't," Kashya snapped. "I certainly have a problem with your sister."

"She is not our sister," Kal corrected. "And Vex is knows what she is doing."

"I hope so. One mistake could have consequences on us all. If she screws up…"

"She won't," Garth said harshly.

"But if she does…"

"She won't."

With those two words, the conversation had ended very fast. Charsi was the next to be spoken too and she was much warmer than Kashya. She also had a nicer smile. Or so they assumed. They had never actually seen (or heard of) Kashya smiling.

"Oh, hey again," Charsi greeted as she brought the hammer back down. "The boys who appeared from the light."

"Is that our new title?" Kal asked.

"No," Charsi chuckled. "It is actually the boys and their sister who appeared from the light."

"Vex is not our sister," Garth almost shouted. "Why does everyone say that?"

Charsi laughed as she examined her dagger. "Sorry, I just assumed."

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Kal watched the knife. It had a black handle that looked like it had spider webs on it. There was actually a craving of a spider in it. The blade was a very dark grey, almost looking black itself. "That's an interesting blade."

"It's just a little task I am working on," Charsi replied. "Nothing special."

"It looks special," Garth commented.

"Thank you," Charsi said and then put it aside, taking a broad sword out. "Either of you know how to use one? I would like to test my skills."

Kal frowned. "Sword fighting is more for Garth and Vex."

"And what about you?"

"Daggers and hands." Kal lifted his hands, palms facing outwards. "These boys are extremely deadly weapons."

"They look like twigs," a rogue said from behind them.

"Play nice, Paige," Charsi joked.

Paige was in her twenties. She had a harsh expression that almost mimicked Kashya's and she was absolutely deadly with a dagger – her bow was actually her secondary weapon. She had dark brown hair, which was tied up, and brown eyes. She had a beauty about her, but it was hard to find under all the anger emanating from her. She took out a silver container of some kind, popped the cap open and took a swig of whatever was inside. She then closed the bottle and stared at the boys.

"Paige?" Garth thought. "Oh, yes, the girl Vex almost slashed with her own blade."

"Your sister was lucky…"

"She is not out sister!" Both boys screamed out loud.

"Paige," Kashya shouted. "Come here. I have a task for you."

Paige nodded and turned to the boys. "Your friend better know what she is doing."

And then she left, but not before taking another drink. The boys were wondering if Vex had truly made an enemy or if this girl would get over what had happened.

"Do not worry about her," Charsi assured the boys. "Her pride is just hurt. She won't do anything as long as Elly is around to keep her inline."

"Elly?" Garth queried. "Older sister?"

"Younger, actually. By nine years. But I think her youth benefits her. The younger you are, the stronger your spirit."

"So true." Kal smile widened.

"Do not get full of yourself now," Charsi chuckled. "Well, it was nice talking to you two, but I need to get back to work if we are going to win this war. If you need company you should try Akara. She is always up for handing out wisdom. If you're up for debate, Warriv is good. But if you really want an enjoyable conversation, try Gheed. He is funny."

The boys followed Charsi's advice and moved towards Gheed. The man wore a huge coat with fur on the top of it, which covered the shoulders and the back of his neck. Gheed looked as thought he was in his forties, but despite his age, he had a mischievous look that could match Kal. When he smirked, it was a cocky one and it did not take the brothers long to realize why some people did not like him; he was a money hungry, vulgar pig. But he made the boys laugh.

Gheed stopped laughing at his story after the boys. "Well, I did not think that the boys who appeared from the light would be good company. I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were," Kal replied as he took a sip of water. Gheed had offered the boys something stronger, but they were both too young. "So, Gheed, what brought you to The Rogues?"

Gheed leaned forward. "The truth, my little friend, is that The Rogues do not judge. They treat all like family."

"And the fact that they will spend gold on anything?" Garth questioned with a smirk.

"Well, that is my second reason." Gheed chuckled a bit. "So where is your sister?"

"I give up," Kal whined.

Gheed laughed loudly. "I am sorry, Kal. I know she is not your sister. The way you two screamed, Andariel knows she is not you sister. But I could not resist. So which one of you is in love with her? I am going for you, Garth."

Garth almost spat her water out. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. I can tell these things. She is a beautiful woman. It is no surprise that you would want to be alone with her for a night under the covers."

Kal laughed until he saw his brothers face. It was a mix of anger and embarrassment and he gave Kal a stare of death when the boy started laughing.

"That was not funny at all." But even as he said it, Kal could not keep a smile off his face.

"Ah, I am sorry, my friend." Gheed apologized as he looked to the side. "Oh, look, another beauty heading our way. If it isn't Elly."

"Elly?" the brothers whispered.

They saw a rogue coming towards them as they turned. Elly, the younger sister to Paige, walked up to the boys. If they had not known that the two were related, no one would guess that Paige and Elly were sisters. Elly was completely different. Her light brown hair was a bit longer and her green eyes had a calming effect to them. She seemed sweeter and had a warmer smile. Even as Gheed undressed her with his eyes – and she could tell he was doing it – she maintained a peaceful aura. She smiled a genuine smile at the brothers, who in turn, smiled back.

"Elly, how are you?" Gheed asked as he stared at her chest. "My, my, you have grown."

"Gheed, I am sixteen years of age," Elly replied, still smiling. "You could be my father."

"But I am not."

"Even so, you and I will never happen. Understood?"

"Understood, madam."

Elly chuckled. The boys could see that she took nothing Gheed had said seriously and it did not sound as though Gheed was serious either. There was this tone in his voice, almost a sign of respect. Maybe it was the boys' imaginations.

"What can I help you with, Elly?" Gheed asked.

"Akara would like to see the boys," Elly replied. "If you do not mind."

"Not at all." Gheed turned to the boys. "Well, you heard the lady. Go. We can talk later. Trust me, I am not going anywhere."

The boys nodded and thanked Gheed for the drinks. They then stood and followed Elly. She looked so young to be carrying a weapon. At least that was what Garth thought. But Kal had a different view on the subject.

"Do you have any idea how great it is to see you carrying a weapon?" Kal asked excitedly. "Someone so young fighting for the good of the world. It is amazing."

Elly chuckled. "It is?"

"Yes!"

"No, it is not," Garth jumped in. "It is dangerous and tragic that the youth have to pick up weapons."

"It is only tragic if the youth die," Elly retaliated.

"And if you do not?"

"Then it is a miracle."

"Elly," Paige called from the side. "Come. We are heading out."

"Why?" Kal quickly asked.

"None of your business, boy," Paige scolded. "Now come, Elly."

Elly turned to the boys. "Just go to Akara's tent. She will be waiting for you."

"Thank you," Garth replied and dragged Kal along.

The boys moved for the tent. As they arrived, Akara was pouring one liquid into another, trying to make up some kind of potion. She seemed so deep in thought that the boys did not want to bug her. However, she knew that they were there already.

"I see you have met everyone." Akara did not turn around to see the boys. She knew they were there.

"Yes, high priestess," Kal replied respectfully. "We have. We realized that if we are going to stay here until we can find our way home, we might as well make friends."

"True…" Akara agreed. "Where is home?"

"Far from here," Garth quickly answered. "You will not know it."

Akara was silent for a moment. "The future?"

The boys almost died on the spot when she asked. In fact, Kal was sure she was not asking, but instead telling. They were about to deny it, but Akara spoke first.

"I attempted a time spell once. It almost killed me. But the energy I felt… it was like no other. It had its very own aura. The same aura that I felt when the bright light appeared from the sky. The same light you two fell from." The boys were speechless. "Tell me, what did the future hold?"

Garth smiled – or tried to. "We win. In the future, The Prime Evils are killed and then The Great Cleansing happens."

"The Great Cleansing?"

"It was a time where the world began to demolish the remaining demons in order to bring true peace."

"And you and the girl?"

"Students. A school was opened in Zarah's name to train heroes. We are three of them."

Akara smiled, though it was uneasy. "Interesting. Kal, I sense you are uncomfortable."

Kal looked shaken. "You said _did_."

"Excuse me?" Akara asked, even though she knew the answer.

"When you asked about the future… You asked: what _did_ the future hold instead of what _does_ the future hold. You asked it as though that future will no longer remain the way it was."

"Do you believe it will?"

"I hope it will."

"That was not my question." Akara looked at Kal with compassionate eyes. "We both know that you three did not bring yourselves back. And I have a feeling that the person who did is not on our side."

Kal looked down. "No… no he is not."

"The future will not change," Garth interrupted. "Vex is with Zarah. Zarah did it alone once, she can do it again, especially with Vex's help."

Kal looked at his brother. He wanted to believe that, but he knew better. Zarah did win, but that was in a time without Vex and the strange man, who is out there, on the prowl. What if Vex changes the future? What if the man does? Who was he? Kal knew that if everything went up in smoke, the only why to reverse it would be this man. But to find him, to capture him, they would need to know him.

"Does the Kilas Elixir exist?" Kal asked.

"Of course it does," Akara answered. "Though it is very rare."

"How do we know if someone has used it?"

"You do not. That is why it was invented."

Kal went quiet as Garth thought. Akara was wrong. Zarah had to win. One man could not change the tide of a war. Or could he? Could he cause the fall of the world? Was he doing as they spoke? No one knew what was happening in the wilderness right now. Zarah and Vex could be dead at the moment. Garth looked at Akara.

"Do you think we can still win?"

Akara was silent for a moment. "I truly do not know…"

* * *

Vex swung the sword, decapitating the zombie. It fell to the ground, lifeless. It was not as though it had a lot of life to begin with, but now it was truly dead. Zarah finished with her enemies and regrouped with Vex, who was wiping her blade.

"That was interesting," Vex smiled triumphantly.

"It gives you a thrill, doe it not?" Zarah asked.

"Definitely."

They moved on. They were almost at the cave. Vex could feel it. But what would happen once they reached it? Vex had never been in such an important fight. What if she distracted Zarah? What if the strange man showed up? Vex touched the potion on her sash. She moved her finger over the lid, but never dared open it. If the liquid came into contact with the air, it would explode.

"Why do you carry so many exploding potions," Zarah asked. "They are dangerous tools to be holding."

Vex looked at her sash, where she had stuffed five exploding potions. "They are also extremely useful."

"Unless you blow yourself up."

"I will not do that. I'm an expert."

"Let us hope so," Zarah grinned and moved on.

They traveled in silence across the flat land and through the fog until, finally, they arrived at their destination. The entrance to the cave was a hole that looked as though it had crept out of the ground. It had a dark essence about it and Vex felt cold as she approached the black hole that led into a cave of pain and death. Vex gulped. Zarah looked determined. They looked at each other and then looked forward. They then took one step forward and they knew would not stop. And together, they descended into a cave where they could almost hear the echoes of the dead heroes who had fallen to the creatures in the darkness.

They had entered The Den of Evil.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Den Of Evil

**Diablo: The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye**

**The Story: **

It has been twenty years since the death of the Prime Evils and to ensure that no harm ever comes to Sanctuary ever again, a school has been started in which young heroes are trained. But when three of these up and coming heroes sneak off to follow a strange man, they stumble onto a ritual capable of reversing time. Now the three are stuck twenty years in the past and the hero that killed the Prime Evils is murdered. With no way back and evil quickly taking the world, these three will have no choice but to make it their destiny to kill the Prime Evils once more. But can three students in training truly change the tide of a war? And, more importantly, can they win it?

**Note: **

I basically am writing this story because I love Diablo II: LoD and I just wanted to share a unique view on it. Hope you enjoy and please review and let me know how you found it.

Thanx to Lee kadivar for the reviews.

Incoqnito, I appreciate your opinion and I am open for critism, but your review actually insulted my work. Duel classes and the time travel moment (which only happens once) are **MAIN **parts of the story and to change them would not make this my story. Personally, I find Canon boring because people know what's going to happen. So, with all due respect, if you can't get into it, don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Den Of Evil**

Zarah and Vex grimaced as the smell in the cave hit them. It was a smell of death and decay. Vex wanted to bring up, but she held it back. She had to look strong in front of her hero. The walls were covered in blood, no doubt the blood of the rogues who had attempted to best the cave. The duo readied their weapons as they began walking forward. The place was cold and dark, which made Zarah happy. An assassin can work in dark places.

"I love the dark," Zarah mentioned.

"It's an assassin's best friend," Vex replied. "Or so I have heard."

"It is true," Zarah replied.

"Is it not a coward's tactic?"

"Certainly not. I might strike at my enemies from the darkness, but make no mistake; I will gladly step into the light to fight directly."

Vex smiled. "That is…"

"Move!" Zarah pulled Vex away as a blade came around the corner.

Vex and Zarah backed away as a red skinned creature emerged from the corner. It had horns sprouting from his head and held a wooden staff that had a flag hanging from it. In his other had, he held a curved dagger, the one that was almost part of Vex's head. He began speaking a strange language, one that Vex recognized as a demonic speech. She had been told about it, but had never actually learnt it, so whatever this creature was saying, nothing was understood.

"What is that thing?" Zarah asked.

Vex was about to laugh. It would have been a nervous chuckle, but the question surprised her. It was Zarah who had named most of the creatures that she had fought. It was her journals that had taught young heroes about the evils of hell and how to best them. It seemed as though the roles would now have to be reversed and Vex, the one who once learned from Zarah's mind, would have to teach the assassin.

"He's a Fallen Shaman," Vex answered. "He can shoot fireballs. But he is pretty harmless on his own. It's when his little brethren are around that we start to worry."

As if on cue, little whines, in the same language as the Shaman had spoke, came from around the corner. Then the Fallen – little, red-skinned imps – appeared from the shadows. They looked close to their shamans just with smaller horns and smaller in size. There were at least fifteen – some of which held a torch in their left hand, while others held small shields. All of them had smaller, scimitar-like blades in their right hands and they looked only too eager to use them. They jumped up and down, charged with energy, swinging the blades through the air like children playing a fun game. Vex would have laughed if it was not for the blood that covered the swords. That was proof enough that they had killed someone before and they were not scared to do it again.

"Those are the brethren?" Zarah asked.

Vex nodded. "Now we worry a little. But not too much. They seem brave but they are cowards."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Apparently they were some kind of strong demons and became imps as punishment and now fear anyone bigger than them. Kal knows the entire story."

"I will be sure to ask him about it when we return. As for now…"

"Kill them?"

Zarah smirked as she readied herself. "Kill them."

Zarah was the first to move. She ran forward at such a speed, Vex was positive the Shaman shouted "retreat!" in his strange lingo. It definitely seemed like it when Zarah slashed one of the Fallen's throats. Zarah moved for two more, gutting them before the first casualty had hit the ground. They never knew what had hit them. Vex was about to tell her to stop, when she saw a blade coming for her. Vex blocked with her sword and moved the blade out of the way, before decapitating the Fallen. She dodged another attack and swung the blade. The Fallen it had connected with flipped back, its blood splattering on the ceiling as it spun.

"Kill the Shaman!" Vex shouted as she killed another fallen.

Zarah kicked one into the wall. "Why?"

Before she could reply, the Shaman raised its staff and began chanting. Vex swore as she ran for him. Fire surrounded him, but it slowly assembled at the tip of the staff. He shouted as he threw his staff forward, a ball of flame emerging from it. Vex jumped out of the way and the ball exploded into the wall, shaking the cave. Vex looked at the shaman who was chanting again. He raised his staff as Zarah moved for Vex. She slid to her partner and helped her to her feet.

"That wasn't so bad," Zarah said.

"It wasn't good either," Vex said as the Shaman finished his chant.

Zarah looked up at the creatures she had slaughtered, dumbfounded as she saw their wounds healing. Their eyes popped open and they started breathing again as they began to rise, ready for another fight with the assassin.

"He can resurrect them?" Zarah was shocked.

"Yes," Vex said as she readied herself.

The situation only proceeded to get worse as more Fallen poured into the area, ready to fight along side their brothers. They were speaking in their native tongue and Vex was sure that she was being sworn at. The Fallen all screamed and charged as the girls ran for them. Vex immediately took two of the little devils out with one swipe while Zarah dodged the menacing creatures, trying to get to the Shaman. If she killed him, they could take the others out. While she attempted her task, Vex was taking out the Fallen, but it worried her that the numbers were not dropping. The Shaman was resurrecting them too fast! Vex was kicking and slashing at the enemy, taking down as many as possible. She stepped back and gathered her energy to cast a spell. But she had to move out the way to dodge another fireball before she could do anything and the Fallen were on her again.

Zarah slashed two down as she ran past. She looked the Shaman right in the eye as she approached. Even at a distance she could see his fear. She sped up and raised her katar, ready to impale the Shaman's head. She shouted what sounded like a battle-cry – very strange for an assassin – and leaped off the ground towards the Shaman. She pulled her arm back, getting ready to hit the Shaman so hard that she might pass through him. She was so sure of her ability that she did not even hear the horrifying wail that echoed through the cave. Vex looked up to see a Gargantuan Beast running for the assassin. Large, but unfortunately agile, these ape-like beasts can crush their opponent using their massive hands. There are a few variants of this species, or so Vex was told, and they were easy to tell apart by the colour of their fur. Gargantuan Beasts have grey fur and are, sadly, the weakest of the species. If one cannot kill it, they will have no hope against their brethren.

Zarah was close to the Shaman when she felt the crushing weight of the Gargantuan's fist against her body. She flew to the side, smashing into the wall and hitting the ground. Vex just stared as Zarah as the assassin tried to get to her feet. She must have hit her head, because blood was pouring down the side of her face. She looked up at Vex, but then dropped, losing consciousness. Vex moved for Zarah, slicing any Fallen who got in her way. She moved for her hero as the Gargantuan stepped in the way.

"Move!" Vex ordered.

The beast grunted loudly. He may have been laughing at the puny human in front of him. Vex moved for him as he swung for her. She ducked, his arm passing over her, so close that she could feel his fur touching her. She came up and swung her blade up, slicing into the beast. It growled and swung for her again, but she jumped out of the way. It moved to grab her, but she swung again. The beast shrieked in pain and only when his bloody fingers had hit the floor, had Vex realized what she had done. The beast slammed his fist together in a complete rage and brought them down on Vex, who quickly jumped back. She managed to dodge the attack, but lose her balance in the process, falling onto her backside. She tried to get to her feet as fast as possible, but the giant was already on her and he swung, his fist connecting directly with Vex, who flew back into a wall. Much like Zarah, she too had hit her head and, try as she might, she could not keep her eyes open after she had hit the ground. The last thing she saw was the red-skinned Shaman moving towards her. And then everything went black.

* * *

Akara searched through her journals and scriptures but could not find the answer that Kal wanted, the answer that he needed. He had asked if there was a way to reverse the time spell, but Akara was certain that it was impossible. And with nothing to prove her wrong, Kal slowly felt his hope slipping away.

"If we cannot find a way to stop this man with magic," he began. "We might need to fight him directly."

"What's wrong with that?" Garth asked.

"Yes, let us just battle someone who we know nothing about," Kal replied sarcastically. "For all we know, he could be able to swallow us whole."

Garth stared at his little brother. "Really? Thousands of abilities in the world and you choose that one as an example?"

"I'm thinking," Kal quickly said.

"Where did those archers go?" Garth asked, staring at the camp's entrance.

"I ordered them to go out and find your friends," Akara said. "I realized that while my people cannot enter the den without fear, they can stand at the entrance and stop any forces from coming out."

Garth nodded. "It is easier to shoot enemies in a narrow passage like a cave entrance."

"Exactly."

* * *

Blood Raven was a warrior. She had gone to Tristrim, leading the most fierce rogues imaginable, and battled Diablo head on as well as his scum-sucking, dirt-infested rodents that he dared call demons. She had given blood, sweat and tears to help bring the Lord of Terror down. Then she was corrupted, and still, she was an amazing warrior. It was she who had told Andariel how to cripple The Rogues, she who lead the attack on the Monastery, she who had sent her sisters cowering into the wilderness and it was she who brought most of the rogues to Andariel to corrupt. And the ones who would not covert were killed by Blood Raven. And after all of this, after everything she had done, what was her reward? To watch a dark hole that was the entrance of a cave and be stuck with this insignificant rogue look-a-like, Cold Crow, who was so condescending that it made Blood Raven want to bring up. All she wanted to do was take an arrow and shove it straight into Cold Crow's eye and then deeper into her brain so that she could die.

"What you thinking about?" Cold Crow asked, making conversation. She did not really care what Blood Raven was thinking, she just wanted to kill the silence.

"Oh, the usual," Blood Raven responded, thinking of stabbing her 'ally' again and again.

"Which is?"

_You will find out one day_, Blood Raven thought.

"Well, well, look at this," Cold Crow said before Blood Raven could speak.

The rogue looked over her ally's shoulder to see a strange man standing by the cave's entrance. He looked like a necromancer, dressed in black and white robes, which were tattered and torn. He stared at the hole leading into the den and then did something that shocked the rogues… he looked at them. Blood Raven saw Cold Crow go tense, almost waiting for a battle. The man then smirked and walked into the cave. Had he seen them? Who was he?

"Another hero?" Cold Crow asked, as though reading Blood Raven's mind.

"It doesn't matter," Blood Raven replied, shaken by the cold feeling the man's stare created. "He will be dead soon enough."

But even as she said it, she didn't believe it. Not one bit.

* * *

Vex woke up to the sound of little voices swearing in a demon language. It was very basic this time, so she understood what they were talking about. Intruders. Whores. A few other words that she could not repeat in public. Zarah shifted hard, almost taking Vex's hands off. It was then that she realized that she was on the floor, tied back-to-back with the assassin. She tried to remember what had happened. The Gargantuan had knocked them out if she was not mistaken. Zarah shifted again.

"Watch it," Vex whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Zarah apologized. "Trying to cut the rope."

"You have a hidden blade?"

"No, it's a piece of glass I found on the floor. But these midgets tied me in such a way that I cannot cut it properly without taking off one of our fingers."

Vex was about to respond when she noticed what was going on. She was in the corner of a Fallen camp within the den. There was blood all over the walls, some of which was actually some form of art. The actual creatures were scurrying around the place like ants, with torches waving all over the place. They were boiling water in a pot and drooling as the stared at the two girls. The one was sharpening a blade as he stared, looking at the fresh meat that had dropped into his cave.

"Oh Lord," Vex said as the blood drained from her face.

"What is it?" Zarah asked as she struggled to get free.

"They are planning to eat us," Vex whispered with great urgency. "Hurry up. Cut the damn rope!"

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"Yes, actually," Vex managed to grab the piece of glass, cutting herself a bit in the process. "Just keep them occupied if they come."

"Don't worry," Zarah's words were dripping with sarcasm, "I'll tell them a story."

"That sounds good," Vex replied as she began cutting.

Zarah looked around the camp. "There are five Shamans here. We need to take them out first by any means necessary. After that, we have fun with the little ones. This seems to be a huge group so it should help clearing out this cave faster than expected."

"Works for me," Vex replied as two Fallens appeared; one in front of each hero. Vex was almost done cutting the rope. "Ready?"

"Ready…" Zarah smirked.

In one more slice of the glass, Zarah and Vex pulled themselves loose from the rope. Vex quickly shoved the glass into the demons eye causing it to screech in absolute agony before it fell to the floor, dead. Zarah grabbed the creatures head and pulled it towards her. When she had a better grip, she twisted the head quickly, until the neck snapped and the Fallen dropped to the ground. Within seconds, before any of the demons knew what was happening, the girls were on their feet and moving towards the Shamans. Vex was the first one to a Shaman. He raised his blade to strike at her, but she rammed into him with her shoulder, pushing him back into the pot of boiling water. The water splashed everywhere as he hit it and he screamed in anguish as it boiled him to death. She heard the Fallen approach from behind her, so she had to think quickly. She moved to the other side of pot and kicked as hard as she could, toppling the pot onto the ground. The boiling water hit about three Fallen and the others, like the cowards they were, fled.

Zarah was on her target before he knew it. Holding one of the Fallen's swords like a blade, she swung it with as much force as possible, slicing into his throat. The Shaman tried to moan, but the sound that came out was of him gurgling his own blood before he died. She then turned to the next Shaman a few feet away and threw the blade with all her might. It flew through the air and impaled the Shaman straight through the head. She looked around as the Shaman went down and stopped as her eyes fell on an area holding her weapons as well as Vex's sword.

Vex grabbed a club which was lying on the ground and swung, smashing the one demons head in. She moved for the Shaman closet to her, but had to dodge another fireball in the process. She growled as she got to her feet.

"Let's see how you like it," she said as she whirled her arms above her head, summoning fire from nothing. The flames gathered in her hands and she fired. The ball flew threw the air with amazing speed, exploding on impact, turning the Shaman into a charred piece of meat.

She smirked at her achievement and turned to Zarah when she heard her name. Vex held out her hand and caught her blade which Zarah had tossed to her, using it to slice two more Fallen down with quick swipes. As she attacked the Fallen in the area, Zarah moved for the final Shaman, turning him into a corpse in no time. She grinned and turned, barely dodging a swing of something's arm. She backed away and prepared herself. She stared at the rotting corpse in front of her, wondering where the zombies came from. She slashed at it, slicing its throat. She moved for the rest of the enemies.

Vex cut down another demon and then killed a zombie that had made its way into the camp. In fact, many zombies had arrived. She slashed at two more, taking them down with ease. Then she screamed as she felt a burning pain on her arm. She backed away from the zombie that had scratched her. She swore under her breath as she held the wound. It felt like it was on fire! This was not a normal injury. She looked up at her attacker and she was shocked to see a rotting corpse which was not a flesh colour, but a sickly green. It looked more demented than the rest and was clearly a bit faster. She could tell when he came for another attack.

She jumped back. "Corpse-Fire?"

The zombie moaned. Was that a yes? She chuckled at the thought and then moved for him. If there was one thing she knew about Corpse-Fire from Zarah's journals, it was that he was one of the easiest enemies to take down. She dodged an attack of his, jumping off to the side. She ducked as his swung his arm again and then moved for his left, pushing the blade towards him. It connected, tearing through his flesh, straight through his heart and out the other side. She put her foot on him and pushed him off her blade as he fell to the ground. That was easy, she thought, looking at Zarah, who had killed off the last of the Fallen. She turned to her teammate.

"You alright?" Zarah asked.

"Never better," Vex replied. "I think we should get moving. We have a lot of cave to cover and not that much time. If they organize an attack before we can find the entrance again, the Rogues won't know what hit them."

"True," Zarah agreed. "Let's move out."

Vex examined the area, covered in blood and corpses. She looked at Zarah and then nodded and just like that, they left, not taking notice of the unique zombie, Corpse-Fire, whose chest was still rising and sinking as he breathed in and out.

* * *

Charsi and Garth's blades clashed as they swung for each other. He jumped back and moved for her again, swinging his blade which she easily deflected and countered with a swing of her own. He blocked the attack. She was good, so good that it made him smile. It had been a while since he had a sword fight and it was a great way to blow of steam… at least for him. As for Kal, the boy sat on top of a caravan and meditated. It shocked people in the camp that he was able to get up there with such ease, but it shocked them more when they realized that he was chanting. They watched, nervous as the area around him seemed to glow a ghostly green colour. The only person who did not notice was Charsi.

She kicked Garth back. "You are quite good at this."

He attacked. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Thank you," she said, deflecting his attack and countering with her own.

He jumped back and she charged, almost knocking him off his balance, but Garth came back quick and struck at her, causing her to retreat.

"Come on, Charsi," Kashya shouted. "You can take him down!"

Garth ducked, dodged Charsi's attack. "I see you have a supporter."

Charsi laughed. "I think she just wants you to lose more than she wants me to win."

"Amen to that."

Garth struck her blade and moved it out of the way, ramming into her with his shoulder. They both smirked as they realized almost the entire camp was watching the duel. Charsi laughed as Garth almost tripped over his feet. He kept trying to see the people and keep an eye on her and confused himself in the process. He steadied himself and she attacked. There blades clashed and Garth pushed Charsi back, until she slammed into a very old caravan. It was too old, so much so, that after the impact of her body, the wheel gave way, snapping. The barrel on the top of the caravan, filled with liquid, fell, ready to crush Charsi. Time seemed to slow down, everyone waiting for the barrel to crush the girl, gasping and ready to burst in tears as fate takes away another sister of The Rogues.

Seconds later, Garth and Charsi were covered in alcohol and splinters of wood. It had taken everyone a while to realize that Kal was now standing on the caravan he was meditating on, his arm held out, palm facing the duo. The only person who had seen Kal fire a ghostly green energy blast was Akara. She also saw how upset he was at the result.

"You wanted to create a Bone Spear, correct?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied, staring at his fist.

"Do not be so disappointed. You saved Charsi."

"Hmph…"

Kal had been trying to create the perfect Bone Spear. One that could penetrate a body. But all he ever got was a blast that attacked as a fireball.

"Kal, I am going to kill you!" Garth threatened.

"I just saved your life, you'll get over it." And with that, he went back to meditating.

"Is he always this…" Charsi began.

"Annoying?" Garth interrupted.

"I was going to say fast and powerful… brilliant."

"Oh… well, yes, he is that too." Garth answered as he stared at his little brother whose ghostly green aura had returned.

* * *

"Well, would you look at this," Cold Crow said to Blood Raven as seven rogues appeared at the entrance of the cave.

"This is interesting…" Blood Raven replied.

Meanwhile, at the entrance, Paige and her team stopped running, taking some time to recuperate. They had come as quickly as possible, so it was no wonder they needed to catch their breath. After they were done, Paige caught their attention.

"Okay, ladies," she began. "We have been ordered by Akara herself to keep this entrance guarded at all times until Zarah and Vex emerge. If any other living, breathing creature comes from that hole, you put an arrow in its heart. Understood?"

"Yes!" They shouted in response as one.

Elly looked around. Something was off. And Paige could tell that her sister was uncomfortable. She looked at her surroundings too, making sure that Elly was not just being paranoid. The fog had gotten thinker and it was hard to see anything through it. Paige focused on every angle, every side, connecting with her inner sight, giving herself the ability to see better in the fog. It took some energy to do so, but not a lot and it was well worth it if it meant making sure the area was clear. She continued to turn, staring into the distance. And then she saw it. She wasn't sure, but it looked like a shadow. Elly noticed her sister stiffen and turned to see what she was looking at. The fog thinned out a bit and a silhouette was now visible. And Elly recognized who it was.

"Don't…" But before Paige could finish her sentence, Elly had already gone after Blood Raven.

"She's coming straight for us," Cold Crow stated.

"Thank you for the obvious," Blood Raven mocked.

"Don't mention it," Cold Crow turned. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to fill Andariel in on what has been happening."

"What?"

"I trust you can handle things here." Cold Crow was gone before Blood Raven could get a word out.

The corrupted rogue growled. "Coward." And then she smirked. "Come and get me, Elly."

Blood Raven turned and took off, but she did not run too fast. She wanted Elly to catch her. She wanted a fight.

* * *

Corpse-Fire stared at the ceiling. He could smell the blood of his minions spilled everywhere. Who were those women? Warriors sent by the Sisterhood? Could it be that they have trained stronger soldiers to fight their battles? He wanted to curse but he could not. Many assumed that since he was a zombie, he had no mind. However, Corpse-Fire was unique, able to keep his mind intact. But he was cocky, always voicing his opinions, and as a punishment, Andariel (on Diablo's order) sentenced him to an eternity in this God-forsaken body. Curse Andariel! And curse the Lord of Terror! Corpse-Fire was trapped forever because of them. And no one would know the truth… at least that's what he thought.

"Poor, poor, Corpse-Fire," a voice echoed in the cave.

Who was that? Corpse-Fire moved his eyes around until, finally, a man came into his view. He wore something white and black, but the zombie's sight was blurry. He could feel himself, his life, slipping away. Could this necromancer revive him? Could he get revenge?

"Do not worry," the man bent down. "I know your pain. The frustration of not being able to voice your opinions. The aggravation of being swept aside, everyone assuming you know nothing. Yes, I have been there. I know what you feel." The man examined the zombie. "I apologize for our master's temper. Diablo is truly a great power but… he can sometimes be quite the nuisance. Clearly his exile to the mortal world still angers him and it is the loyal soldiers like you who get the hurt. Also, being bested by a human has not bettered his foul mood. Never-the-less, that is no excuse for punishing you as he has done. Tell me Corpse-Fire, would you like a chance to return to the living? Not as a human but not as the undead either. Something in-between. You see, it took a great deal of power to get me to this place and my abilities are" – he searched for a word – "limited at the moment. However, I could give you your voice back. Your strength and speed too. Anything is better than this shell of a body, correct?"

Corpse-Fire nodded slightly.

"Good, good," the man lifted his arm, placing his hand on Corpse-Fire's chest. Power shot through his arm into the body. The zombie jolted, taking in a deep breath. He could feel it, life pouring into him again. "Rise Corpse-Fire. Rise general of the Den of Evil."

* * *

The arrows hit the paintings on the caravan wall. They had struck the hearts of the targets and even the heads. They were perfect shots, such precision and speed. Kal watched Kashya as she shot off more arrows, training for a coming struggle. Kal found the act pointless; Kashya was brilliant archer and to practice on targets that did not move was a waste of her valuable time and skill. However, she did not care what Kal thought and did not care if anyone shared the thoughts either. It was her duty to keep her skills sharp any way she could. This was a simple way, but she felt it helped, even little.

"It is a pointless exercise," Kal said, walking up to her.

"It is only pointless if you believe it is," Kashya responded.

"Oh, please… if you learn how to shoot or throw a weapon, you are done. No need for more training. Especially at your level."

"And you believe you've reached that level too?"

"I believe if I throw a knife it will hit its target."

"Really?" Kashya smirked as she tossed blades at Kal. "Let us see how good you are. Throw them."

"Where?" He asked as he picked the weapons up.

"At the targets. You have five knifes, so one in the left thigh, one in the right arm, one in the stomach, one in the heart and one in the head."

Kal smirked, picked up a knife and threw it. It traveled through the air at a great speed before embedding itself in the left thigh of the painted target. Kashya huffed, but said it was a lucky shot.

"No such thing as lucky shots," Kal replied as he threw the next one, striking the right arm.

"Who taught you to throw kid? Your father?"

Kal hesitated, but then threw, hitting the stomach. "My father's dead."

Kashya went quiet. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your mother must miss you terribly right now then."

"She cannot," he hit the heart of the target, but felt as though the blade had pierced his own. "She's dead too."

"But then…"

"My brother is my only living relative. The rest of my family was…"

"Was?"

Kal stood up straight and threw the final blade, hitting the head directly. He pictured it to be a certain someone. That is the only reason he made sure the blade got its target.

"Nothing. My family is not important."

"But…"

"If you need me, I will be meditating. Call me when Vex returns please."

And with that, he left, leaving Kashya very confused.

* * *

The girls struck down more minions in the cave as they progressed, trying to find their way to the entrance. How many creatures were in this damn thing?

"At this rate, we will be out of here when we old women."

Vex agreed with Zarah. "Very true. We need to find a way out now."

The moved along, striking down any enemy that they could find, any enemy that was brave enough to step in their way. They ran up and down the passages, trying to find a way out when all they could find were more enemies. They entered an area that led to a dead end. They turned, only to be met with a mass of Fallen. The little red devils attacked with hate in their eyes and victory on their minds, but Vex and Zarah were taking them out as fast as possible. But even so, they were still coming.

"How many of these freaks are in here?" Zarah asked. "It is like fighting an entire army."

"It is an entire army," Vex took a Fallen down. "And we are winning."

Zarah blocked an attack. "Even so, they won't stop coming. This cave cannot be that big, why are there so many of them?"

"Andariel wants the Rogues taken out. No doubt it is full for that purpose."

Zarah eradicated over ten more Fallen. "Correction: it was full for that purpose."

They jumped back, about to go in for another round, when the Fallen all suddenly stopped, backing off. The girls looked at each other, trying to see if either had done something, and then looked forward once more when the heard the clapping. It echoed through the area and the girls tensed, preparing for something far worse than Fallen.

He emerged from the dark of the cave, wearing black and white robes, his wicked smirk across his face, his eyes penetrating Vex. She went cold again, taking a step back, preparing to battle him.

"You again," she spat.

He looked at Zarah and then back at Vex. "I'm impressed. You two are quite the warriors. To be able to take on all the creatures in this cave and barely break a sweat. Very, very impressive."

Zarah stepped forward. "Well take a step closer and we'll show you what we can really do."

"Yes, well, I don't think that is going to happen. You see, my skills are far too advanced for me to waste my time playing games with you two inexperienced girls."

"What was that?" Vex replied harshly.

"However," he ignored her. "I do have a friend who would love to catch. Vex, I believe you remember Corpse-Fire."

"Impossible…" Vex whispered.

"Who's Corpse-Fire?" Zarah asked.

"I am," a man replied with a hoarse voice. He emerged from the passage the stranger appeared, but the girls were far more surprised. He was something between a zombie and a human. While his skin was covering him again, it was a yellowish colour, making him seem sick anyway. To make matters worse, some parts of him did not have skin at all, his bare flesh perfectly visible. In fact, half his face was exactly like that; one half with skin, the other looking as though it was decaying. He smiled, his face muscles trying to work again, to the extent where the fleshy part actually began to bleed. Blood flowed onto his teeth, but he never stopped his nerve-rattling smile. It almost made Vex want to vomit. As he walked forward, the fleshy parts on his body began to bleed as well, but he never stopped moving. He looked at the stranger and then back at the girls.

"Hello there," he said, staring at Vex. "You are quite the beautiful. It is going to be a shame when I skin you alive."

"Well, I couldn't look any worse than you," Vex replied with her cocky attitude.

"Aren't we clever?"

"No, just witty."

He seemed amused by the comment. "Very well… would you two mind telling me why you are in my den."

"You are going to attack the Rogues," Zarah answered. "We are going to stop you."

"And are you two rogues?"

"No."

"Do you worship the Sightless Eye?"

"No!"

"Then I do not see how my orders are any of your business. Tell you what, now that I can speak, let me make you an offer. If you value your lives, you will leave. I will have my minions escort you out."

"And if we refuse?" Vex asked.

"Then I will kill you both and add your bodies to the rogues when I bury them alive. Make no mistake, _heroes,_ this is my time now. I have waited too long for my moment to prove myself. When I kill the Rogues, Diablo will reward me. And nothing is going to stop me from achieving my goal, least of all two girls who think they can save the world. Face it, your world is burning to the ground. I am giving you a chance to leave this place alive and go find another rock to crawl under and wait until you die. I suggest you accept my generous offer with open arms. What do you think about that?"

The silence after that was long and uncomfortable, but Vex decided to break the stillness.

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk."

The stranger smirked again. "You are such a fool. Very well, this place shall be your grave."

"You first," Zarah replied as she threw five ninja stars at the man, with such speed that it shocked everyone who realized what had happened. But even so, Vex smirked. The man was completely taken off guard and if there was one thing Vex knew from years of studying her hero, it was that Zarah never let anyone live with her blades. Not a soul.

* * *

Paige swore again. She wanted to go after her sister, but she couldn't. First it was the scream for help that caught her attention. And then it was the sound of one of her rogues dying as she tried to escape from the cave. Before she knew it, the creatures were all emerging, ready to attack anything in their way.

"What happened?" Paige shouted, pointing at her dead rogue.

"She thought she saw a survivor," Flavie answered.

"Damn it," Paige said as she watched the creature finishing ripping her soldier to pieces. "Fire at will. Nothing leaves this cave alive."

And so it began… the first battle between the Rogues and the Den of Evil…

* * *

"That's impossible!"

Vex stared, jaw-dropped, shocked to no end, feeling as though hope had been drained from her body. She watched the man, she saw his surprised expression and yet… she saw that expression change to one of arrogance, one of superiority. He dodged the first two ninja stars with ease before lifting his hand, catching the next three between his fingers as though it was nothing. It was as though the world was going in slow motion for him. Zarah stood there, as shocked as Vex, wondering how he could possible catch her stars. She threw them with such force, they were moving so fast, it was impossible to catch them. And yet…

"He is not human," Vex whispered to Zarah. "There is no possible way…"

"Speak up, girls," the stranger shouted. "We cannot hear you?"

Corpse-Fire laughed, though it was warped because of his voice. "Where is that confidence you had a minute ago?"

"I think it is time to tell you two a little secret," the stranger said. "Two secrets actually. The first is that while Corpse-Fire was getting use to his body I was gathering up his forces. As we speak, they are emerging from the cave, heading towards the Rogue Encampment to bury those ungrateful bitches."

Zarah's anger when she heard the last word. "Watch it, necromancer."

"Oh, well I guess I have three secrets then. The first is that. The second is that I am not a necromancer."

"And the third?" Vex demanded.

"Yes, well the third is simple." He said.

Vex did not even see it happen and only realized something was wrong when Zarah hit the ground, bleeding from three wounds that were torn open by the ninja stars which had passed straight through her. Vex turned back to the man, his arm stretched out. He had thrown them at Zarah. With such speed, such force, that they didn't only hit, but went through her. Vex felt as though she was about to collapse. She hadn't even seen him move and he had taken down the greatest hero of all time in two seconds flat. Vex was trembling. She wanted to scream, run, cry, attack and anything else that came to mind, but she was paralyzed by the shock. She could not move.

"The third secret, my dear Vexetia, is this…" The man's evil smirk returned. "You lose."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think and how I am doing. **


	5. Chapter 5: Death Of A Hero

**Diablo: The Sisterhood Of The Sightless Eye**

**Thanx to Lee kadivar and Razbash for the reviews. They were what helped me finish this long chapter.**

**Little Fact: Cold Crow appears in the game Diablo 2. She is a corrupt rogue archer found in the Cold Plains' cave (forgot the name) and is Cold Enchanted. She is a unique creature in the game and plays a tiny part but in this story she plays much bigger, more important, role.**

**Now, time for the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Death Of A Hero**

Fallen, Gargantuans, Shamans, Zombies… they were all appearing at the cave's entrance and by the look of it they weren't stopping for a break.

Paige and her archers fired more shots, aiming at the heads and hearts of their enemies. Paige couldn't stop thinking of Elly and if she had caught up to Blood Raven. If she had, she would surely die. Not the best outcome in the world. Paige looked behind her for a second, trying to find a trace of her little sister. She couldn't, so she turned back, facing the enemy.

The enemy that was getting too close, too fast…

* * *

Vex stared in shock at the body of Zarah, unmoving. Was she… could it really be… had the hero died? Vex felt her legs turn to jelly as she fell to her knees. It was hopeless. All of it! It was all over! No one could defeat this man, not now, not without an army. Zarah, one of the most powerful fighters in the world, fell to this evil creature and Vex would surely follow. It was the only logically thought.

The man laughed with sheer joy. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen."

Vex did not reply, but instead stared at the ground as though looking into some kind of an abyss, searching for an answer that wasn't there. What now? How was she going to survive this fight? She couldn't take them both on, could she?

"Well," the man began as he drew a broadsword from it sheath. "It appears our little friend has no will to fight. I trust you can take care of her."

Corpse-Fire nodded as the man tossed him the blade. "Of course."

"Good. But first, make sure the assassin's dead. Don't want her getting back up, now do we?"

"No, we don't."

Corpse-Fire walked towards Zarah's body. As he came closer, Vex debated whether she should use this opportunity to run. Get away, go to the camp. She could find reinforcements, prepare the Rogues for an attack, fight Corpse-Fire and the creatures of this forsaken cave together. But what if she never made it out alive. Then the Rogues would perish and know that she had failed. Garth and Kal would know she had failed. Vex was not a failure. But then why did she feel as though she had let her hero down? Her hero… what would Zarah do?

Corpse-Fire approached. "You thought you could come in here, into my home, intending to stop my minions. To stop me! But you were fools, pathetic, weak fools. And now you shall face punishment. To defy my power means only one thing." He raised his blade as he stood over Zarah. "Death!"

Vex screamed as she moved, swinging her blade with all her might at the zombie-creature. Corpse-Fire quickly moved, barely dodging the attack. He faced Vex as her blade came for a second chance, but he managed to block it with his own.

"You know something?" Vex began as she pushed Corpse-Fire away. "I really did like you more when you couldn't speak. And one more thing. Your so called power? I hope you do not get too attached to it.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because when I rip your head off, you will lose it all."

Corpse-Fire smirked. "I would love to see you try."

Vex was the first to move, running towards Corpse-Fire, her blade facing downwards, the tip scratching against the rock floor. She swung up, but Corpse-Fire dodged it by taking a step back. Vex spun around as the blade came down and reached out to slash her enemy, but he moved back again. She jumped for him this time, her blade above her head. She brought it down, striking his sword. They struggled for a moment, but both managed to jump back. Vex moved the second her feet hit the ground, striking at Corpse-Fire as many times as she could. But he always deflected and blocked her attacks. She couldn't get a hit in and at this rate, she might never get one. She needed a plan. It was unfortunate that her opponent already had one.

Corpse-Fire waited for Vex to strike again, but she did not budge. No matter, he would just have to make the first move. He attacked, head on, forcing her to block with her own blade. He tested his luck a few times, trying to see if he could get passed her defences and kill her quickly. It would have certainly saved him the effort of disarming her. Too bad. He moved quickly, striking at her. She blocked, just as expected, and they struggled to overpower each other. Corpse-Fire smirked even though it looked distorted by the visible flesh and blood. He took a slight step back and slid his blade down Vex's, stabbing its point into the guard of her sword. He then spun his blade around fast, twisting hers, and then around once more with such a speed that when he flung it out of her hands it flew straight for the strange man who, unfortunately, caught it on its handle with ease.

"Watch it, Corpse-Fire," the man threatened. "That was almost my head."

"If only," Vex muttered as she backed away, thinking of how she could possibly fight without her sword. She could run. No, she would never get passed the stranger as long as he had her sword. Maybe she could surprise them by attacking the man and not Corpse-Fire, but then the same problem came up. The sword. And those eyes. She hated those wicked eyes. Damn! What now?

"Problem?" Corpse-Fire laughed as he asked.

"No," Vex stood in a fighting stance. If she was going out she might as well take him with her. She grinned as she braced herself and then, before anyone could say a thing, she screamed as she took off, charging, unarmed, towards Corpse-Fire. The zombie-creature raised his blade, pointing it outwards and plunged it towards Vex's heart. She shifted to her right, the continued to go right up to him. She felt the sword slice into her side – the pain showed on her face – as she ran forward. The blood flowed down the side of her body, but she didn't let it stop her from slamming into him. She grabbed his arm, trapping it with hers, before she twisted it, causing him to drop his blade. She head-butt him once and then again and then a third time, before grabbing his arm with both hands and twisting it around his back. Corpse-Fire struggled to break free of her grip, but it was in vain. Vex smirked triumphantly.

"Problem?" She mocked joyfully as she slipped her foot under a Fallen's excuse for a blade and kicked it up. She caught it with her one arm – the other still gripping him – and raised it, ready to chop his head in two. That's when the shadowy black chain appeared, wrapping itself around her wrist.

"What the hell?" she said as the chain became so tight that she dropped the sword from pain.

So close, so close to killing him! What happened? She looked to her side, only to see the chain coming from the sleeve of the stranger. Did he have a chain under there this entire time? Was he able to control it using his mana? What type of sorcery was this? Vex looked forward, as though the answer was on the back of Corpse-Fire's head. But all that she found was pain as the zombie leaned forward and shot his head back, smashing it into Vex's face. She backed away, releasing her grip, as her nose started bleeding. Pain shot through her head. She put her hand to her face, going to stop the bleeding. That's when the second chain appeared, wrapping around her other arm and, finally, a third, wrapping around both of them, slamming them together to keep her from using them separately. They tightened, feeling as though they were about to crush her wrists.

"What the hell is this?" Vex shouted.

The man just laughed. "It's an advanced ability known as Shadow Chains."

"So you just keep chains wrapped around your arms for special occasions?"

"You could say that." He turned to Corpse-Fire. "And as for you, Corpse-Fire, that was absolutely pathetic. This girl – this child – almost killed you without breaking a sweat."

"She seemed to be sweating to me," Corpse-Fire replied irritably.

"And so were you," the man replied. "Was I wrong to give you your powers back? Should I take them away?"

"No!"

"Then kill her already! I do not have all day."

Corpse-Fire bent down and picked up two Fallen swords. To him they were small and light, easier to use than that blasted broad sword. He turned to Vex but did not smile like she thought he would. He was actually in a bad mood, much like her when Alkaz use to reprimand her. Funny enough, she realized she had something in common with him.

"Time to die," the stranger said. "Now, kill her!"

Corpse-Fire raised one blade and brought it down on Vex. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to pierce her flesh, to kill her. But then she heard the cling of metal hitting metal and her eyes shot open to see his blade blocked by another. It was a katar. An assassin's weapon!

"The only ones who are dying today," Zarah began in slow, chilling, unnerving voice, "are you two."

* * *

Where was she? Where was her enemy? Elly didn't have an answer. She remembered following Blood Raven, seeing her in her sights, almost taking a shot. But then the corrupted rogue ducked into the forest on the outskirts of the area and Elly, without thinking it through, stubbornly followed her. Now she was stuck in a circular area, completely surround by trees, with no knowledge of where to go and how to get out. And the worst part about the whole affair? Blood Raven knew this land like the back of her hand. No doubt she was standing somewhere in the woods, staring at the young rogue archer, aiming an arrow at her head. If that was the case, Elly would need to be prepared. She drew an arrow as she looked around. The forest made everything look dark and gloomy. She could not see properly. She could always… no, that ability always had negative affects on her for some odd reason. It was meant to be a normal, standard skill, yet it was always a challenge for her. But she really did not have a choice, did she?

The arrow came from no where, just cutting her arm. Elly moved quickly, spinning around, dodging the next arrow. She shot one arrow into the woods. She knew she would never hit but she drew another arrow and aimed. Where is Blood Raven? Was she still in one place? Or had she moved? Who was chasing who now? No, this was not a chase. Blood Raven was hunting. Elly listened carefully, waiting, expecting the attack. The wind was blowing but then it slowly began to die, posing a problem. The only reason the last arrow missed her was because of the wind but now Blood Raven had a clear shot. Elly listened carefully as she heard a rustle in the trees. She shot an arrow into the woods again and already had another arrow ready.

"That was very close," Blood Raven's voice emerged for the woods. "You've gotten better, little Elly. And you have grown a bit since last time."

"Where are you?" Elly asked under her breath.

"Right in front of you." Elly took the shot. "I mean behind you." Elly took another shot. "Poor, little, naïve Elly. Still trying to be the fighter. Still trying to be one of the rogues."

"Keep quiet!"

"Or else what, girl? Going to kill me?"

"It did cross my mind."

"You can try?"

"Maybe if you come out of hiding."

Silence. Silence that made Elly extremely nervous. She should have never done this, not without someone with her. She wished her sister was here. Paige was smart and knew Blood Raven better. To the corrupted rogue, Elly was – and always will be – a little girl who wanted her and Paige to teach her knew tricks so she could one day be a hero. However, to Blood Raven, Paige was a threat. But Paige wasn't here, was she? Elly heard rustling but she did not dare fire. She heard more rustling to her right. Now to her left. In front of her. To the left again. Now to both sides. Now to three sides, now four. Was her mind playing tricks? What was happening? What was Blood Raven thinking? More rustling coming from in front and from the sides. Blood Raven was a brilliant archer, but her talent secretly was sword fighting. She was amazing with a sword. A skill Elly was terrible at and every fight Blood Raven had seen – alive and dead, friend and foe – she always mentioned Elly's inability to control a sword. More rustling and then… then Elly realized the rustling never came from behind. But something else did.

Elly spun so fast that Blood Raven almost had an arrow in her heart. She moved to the side, the arrow scrapping a piece of flesh off, but not stabbing her. Damn, Blood Raven thought as she watched Elly. She was using arrows to rustle the thin branches and the leaves on them to distract the young one, but she realized what had happened. Something Blood Raven never had expected. The girl had definitely gotten smarter in the last few months. Had it been their last battle, Elly would have been dead by now.

Blood Raven stood straight, her blade at the ready.

"That was impressive, Elly, I must admit."

"I have been practicing for this moment," Elly said as she aimed at Blood Raven.

"Poor baby. Still mad about what I did?"

"Of course I am. I still see it when I go to sleep, in my dreams."

"Your point is?"

"You're a monster!"

"It's too late for flattery, Elly."

"Just die!" Elly shot an arrow, which Blood Raven dodged easy. She moved for Elly, blade at the ready. Elly dodged the attack and then moved as the second came. She rolled away, dodging an attack, but spilling all her arrows on the ground. She got to her knees and shot her last arrow at Blood Raven, who blocked it with her sword. She moved for Elly, who rolled out of the way again, picking up three arrows she rolled over them. She fired one quickly, nearly executing Blood Raven and then another, this time completely missing the rogue. Blood Raven laughed as she backed away.

"You're a little harder to beat than before?"

"Why don't you call your precious corrupted ones?" Elly joked. "I am sure they would love to repay you in some way for killing them."

"That sounds like a good idea," Blood Raven replied in a mocking tone. "But those girls are just too serious. How about the real undead?"

"What?" But before Elly could get the word out of her mouth, Blood Raven had her sword in the air, chanting in some strange language.

And then a chunk of the ground blew, an arm shooting out of it. Then another and another and another. This must have been a secret burial ground for the rogues separated from their teams or even for the ones who could not be corrupted. Blood Raven must have known it was here. Elly readied herself, but to fight four unknown enemies by herself was a real stretch from what she usually handled. Before, her job was to stand guard or be a spare archer. What had she gotten herself into? Was she going to die, be the fifth rogue buried in this very spot? Or would they capture her, hold her down while Andariel corrupts her? What could she do?

Blood Raven laughed aloud. "What's wrong, Elly? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Or maybe it's just something similar."

* * *

"The only ones who are dying today are you two."

Everyone froze. Corpse-Fire's eyes went wide, Vex's jaw dropped, even the stranger was shocked. Zarah, this assassin who was lying on the floor in her own blood, the assassin who had three wounds in her, the assassin who was not even moving before, was now standing in front of them, holding off Corpse-Fire's blade with her own. She even made it look easy. She held her arm out, only her blade between the two. She stood off to the side facing the same direction as Vex. She stood still, just looking dead ahead, not even moving a muscle. Her dark hair was hanging down everywhere, some even covering her face. Blood ran down her body from her wounds, but she did not seem to take notice. Her breathing seemed extremely shallow, as though she was not even breathing at all. It was as though she had returned to the living to save Vex and then died standing. But she wasn't dead. Far from it apparently.

"I thought we killed you," Corpse-Fire said.

Zarah's eyes moved, looking at Corpse-Fire with such intensity he flinched. She smirked, even chuckled a bit.

"I guess you thought wrong. I'm still standing. I might have three holes in me, but as far as I can tell, I'm not dead."

"Then that is something I will correct right now." Corpse-Fire swung his free arm with the blade towards her stomach, but she just blocked it with her other katar.

"Is that the best you can do?" she taunted as she moved completely between Vex and Corpse-Fire, before she pushed the zombie back. "Vex, take cover."

Vex held up the chains trapping her. "Somehow, I don't think it would make much of a difference."

"No," the stranger began, "I agree with young Zarah here. You should not be getting in the way, Vex. Come here." He pulled her hard as she jerked forward. The chains seemed to slip back under his sleeve as the ones around her wrist dragged her towards him, besides her best efforts to back away. "It is hopeless, child. Stop fighting it."

"Vex, let him take you," Zarah ordered.

"But…"

"Do it! Don't worry. When I am done with our zombie friend here that man is the next on my list."

"I'm shaking," the stranger mocked as he pulled Vex up to him. "Corpse-Fire, kill her quick."

"Good luck." Before the words had even left her mouth, Zarah was in front of Corpse-Fire, pulling her arm back. She shot it out, trying to impale him, but the zombie just side-stepped quickly, dodging the attack and causing Zarah to travel passed him. She quickly turned on her feet and struck at him again, causing him to block. She tried to stab him with her other blade but he deflected it and pushed her away. She jumped for him, slashing at his head, but he just ducked. As her feet hit the ground, she swung again, but he blocked. She moved slightly back and kicked, but he blocked it with his arm. She spun and aimed her next kick at his head. He ducked again and went to strike at her, but his blade clashed with hers. She kneed him in the stomach and then gave him a head-butt, causing him to stumble back. She went to strike him while his eyes were closed, lifting her blade up as she prepared to penetrate his heart. But it was in vain as one chain wrapped around her wrist and a second one wrapped around her other arm. She grunted as she tried to move forward, trying to break free.

"This is getting tiresome," the stranger said as he controlled the chains coming out of his other sleeve. "Corpse-Fire, you are being made a fool by two girls. Can you do nothing right?"

Vex wanted to laugh. She could see that this was truly annoying the stranger. He was wasting so much time with them and he clearly just wanted everyone to die already. His annoyance made Vex feel warm inside. But that warmth quickly died when she looked at Zarah, realizing that her hero could not escape from the chains. In fact, Zarah did not even try anymore, but instead just stood there, her head held to down. Had she given up already?

"Well?" Zarah began. "What are you waiting for? Do it, zombie. Kill me!"

"What?" Vex screamed. 'No! You can't…"

"Silence!" Zarah shouted back. "It is my choice. I cannot fight them both at once. No point in wasting time and mana on a hopeless cause."

"But…" Vex was stunned. That was nothing like her hero. Or was it? Truth be told, Vex found Zarah's first few journals boring and pointless because Zarah became stronger as her quest went on. Was she too weak at this stage in time to defeat these enemies? Did this prove that heroes were made and not born? That Zarah set out to kill the Prime Evils with no idea of what she was truly getting into? Had she learnt all her tricks by experience alone and no preparation?

"Do it," Zarah whispered as defeat crept into her voice.

"Very well," Corpse-Fire said as he approached her. He raised his blade and brought it down over her head.

"No!" Vex screamed, but it was too late. At least she thought it was until she looked again only to find Corpse-Fire attacking air, the stranger's chains crashing to the ground. She was gone.

"Where did she go?" Corpse-Fire shouted.

"What?" Vex whispered to herself.

"Behind you, you fool!" The stranger warned, but Zarah had already appeared, slamming her foot into Corpse-Fire's back, sending him flying forward onto the ground. He even tumbled across it for a bit, much to Vex's amusement.

"She teleported?" Corpse-Fire was dumbstruck.

"That is impossible," the stranger stated. "It is a sorcerer's ability, where would you have learnt it?"

Zarah chuckled, acting surprisingly calm. "Relax boys, it wasn't teleportation."

"It looked like it," Corpse-Fire said, venom on each word. His ego had clearly been damaged.

"What is that saying going around the world lately? There is more than one way to skin a sabre cat."

"Oh, please tell me no one actually says that," Vex replied, thinking that Garth would probably have loved that joke. She did not spend time with him, but she knew of his strange sense of homour.

Zarah smiled at Vex. "Not the point. The point is that I used my Burst of Speed technique to increase my speed to such levels that you could not even see me."

"Impossible!" Corpse-Fire screamed, knowing that she was hiding something. "Even if you were just faster, we would have seen at least a blur of some sort."

"And you cannot speed through chains," the stranger added, holding up the chains in his hand.

"True," she answered. "But you can fade through them. Assassin clans, to ironically stop the assassinations of their own leaders, developed a technique called Fade. You see, the technique allows the caster to completely cover themselves in mana which distorts their bodies. Then it is all about the five senses. They sense danger and as a reflex, the part of the body in danger will fade, allowing the attack to pass straight through them. Experienced assassins such as myself can combined that ability with our increased speed to move around without a blur, or any sign for that matter, making it seem as though we teleported. It is a very powerful technique that not many can master. It takes plenty of mana and even more concentration."

_Not to mention the damage that the Fade technique can do to internal organs, _she thought. _Mixed with the physical strain of going at such high speeds, I cannot do that technique too many times, especially with these wounds. Twice maybe, three times the most if I don't die while running._

"Then I would love to see you do it again," the stranger said.

"And waste my energy?" Zarah smirked. "Nice try."

The man huffed. "So be it." He held out his arm again and the two chains retracted back into his sleeve before shooting out again for Zarah. She bent down and jumped just dodging the chains. She did a back flip and landed a few feet away from the chains, but they seemed to have a life of their own and came for her immediately. She thought for a second and realized that she had no other choice. She concentrated her mana and before the chains could get to her, she was off, at speeds that were unnatural. The chains stopped moving. It appeared the man could not concentrate on controlling the chains and keep a constant watch on her. Zarah smirked as her attention shifted to Corpse-Fire, who was looking around. She moved for him, coming in for the kill. He managed to spot her just in time and jumped out of the way, but not before she sliced a wound straight across his chest. Zarah skidded to a halt and then took off again, aiming for the zombie. He dodged the full force, but she had wounded him again. He just was not fast enough. She struck him again and again and again until, to everyone's surprise, she missed a slash.

"Lucky," Vex whispered, but she felt something was wrong.

Zarah attacked again, but Corpse-Fire dodged the next attack too. And then the next one. Finally, he was not even dodging them anymore but instead blocking them. Something had gone wrong. Was Zarah slowing down? No, that wasn't it. It seemed… it seemed that Corpse-Fire was speeding up. He blocked another and then another and, finally, he move, running to attack Zarah. They clashed and then separated and then clashed again, both trying to damage the other. Vex could barely see them, but she knew they were fighting because she could hear their blades clashing.

"Amazing," the stranger commented. "How did Corpse-Fire manage to speed himself up?"

"You didn't give him that power?" Vex asked, surprised by the man.

"Why would I? It is a dangerous ability that could be used against me."

"Well, he got it from somewhere."

"Yes… but how?"

Zarah and Corpse-Fire clashed with one finally attack, their blades locking in a struggle. Zarah was sweating, gritting her teeth. The speed must have been taking its toll on her body. But Corpse-Fire wasn't doing any better. Vex could see him breathing hard, drained from the speed. More blood had poured out of his body, no doubt from the strain of the speed. They tried to push the other back but it clearly was taking to much effort for nothing so they broke their struggle and jumped back. Zarah let out a massive breath, apparently forgetting she needed air because of the battle. She was just shocked at his increase in speed and he could tell that much.

"Surprised?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"A little," she replied, though he knew she was lying. "How did you do that?"

"The same way you did." He laughed loudly as he looked at everyone's expressions. "I was human before I died. You all do realize this? I did have my fair share of training when I was amoung the living."

That is when Vex thought of something. It all seemed to make sense now. Corpse-Fire had to be something before he died. But what? She began thinking, trying to put the pieces of the fight together. The way he fought with those blades. His speed. The fact that he knew that Zarah had combined her speed with another ability. Was he… Was Corpse-Fire an assassin in his life?

"Well, it seems that I have my work cut out for me this time," Zarah replied, flinching a bit as she spoke. The speed combined with her wounds had caused pain to shoot through her body, but she tried her best to hide it. "I was hoping to wipe you two out quickly, but, if we're being honest, I cannot use that speed again without risk. And without my speed, trying to fight the zombie while dodging your chains is basically impossible."

"You're giving up?" the stranger asked with delight.

"Hell no," Zarah laughed as she replied. "I am going to kill you. I was just hoping I did not need to use this ability so soon." She dropped onto one knee and crossed her blades in front of her with her eyes closed. She began chanting something and at first nothing happened. But then the dark behind her began to twist and bend. It was her shadow. It then looked as though it was ripping right down the middle, tearing into two separate parts. Both shadows escaped from their master and began to take form next to Zarah. The shadows began to rise, something solid being created by each. The form began to look human and then more like a woman. And then, finally, the form was complete. That is when all three Zarahs opened their eyes at once.

"Shadow Warriors," Vex let the words slip out of her mouth.

"What?" the stranger asked.

"Shadow Warriors," Zarah answered for the girl. "Assassins use it. It is the ability to infuse mana with ones shadow and allow it form an exact replica of the caster. But I have managed to learn to split my shadow, allowing me to create two of myself. I was hoping to save this ability for Diablo, but I guess I could test it first."

"Do not worry," Corpse-Fire said, much to Zarah's surprise. "Shadow Warriors are useful but are not as good as the original."

"Well," Zarah replied. "Let us test that theory."

Zarah, the real Zarah, dashed for Corpse-Fire, ready to stab him. She pushed her blade forward but he dodged, causing her to run right passed him.

"Missed me," Corpse-Fire taunted.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Zarah replied proudly as she continued to run straight for the stranger holding Vex.

They both realized what was happening as Zarah sped towards them, ready to strike. The man moved Vex into the way of Zarah's blade, but the assassin grinned, seeing the move from a mile away. She jumped, flipping over both of the warriors, landing behind the man. She swung for his head, hoping to slice right through it, but he raised Vex's blade – the sword he had previously caught – and blocked the act just in time. Zarah had hit his sword so hard that even though he blocked the attack, a tiny bit of the edge his own blade had touched his ear. Tiny drops of blood fell. Had she hit any harder, his own blade would have traveled through his ear and into his head. But that did not happen and he was still alive.

Zarah had the same thought. He was alive… for now.

* * *

"They should have been back by now," Kashya said to Akara as the boys walked into the tent.

"Who?" Kal asked, his curiosity knowing no bounds. He had always been that way though. Curious about anything and everything. That is why he read and that is why he was more knowledgeable than either of his teammates. Knowledgeable, strategist and good with magic. A regular boy wonder.

Kashya was about to scold him, but Akara intervened. "Elly and Flavie. Being the youngest of the group sent out, they are sent back to report on what is happening. They should be back now. We fear something has happened."

"Then we should send a second search party," Garth suggested.

"We cannot spread our forces too thin," Kashya replied, her expression clearly showing that she disliked the idea.

"We will go," Garth offered. "My brother and I."

Kashya almost laughed. "You want us to put our hope in the hands of children?"

"Well, you put it in the hands of your rogues and that is getting us nowhere, so maybe judging us too quickly is not the best thing you can do."

"Listen to me, child. Those things out there are not little beasts. They are demons. Monsters from hell."

"What is your point?"

"How do you expect to beat what ever is out there if my rogues and your two friends cannot even do it together?"

"Because we have the secret of winning fights."

"Which would be?"

"Working as one," Kal smiled as he answered, no one quite sure if he was joking or not.

"Excuse me?" Kashya replied, slightly confused.

"Well, you see, I have been fighting since I was…"

"Kashya! Lady Akara!" The voice came closer as they called the same two names over and over. Finally, Flavie, one of the archers who had been sent out, sprinted into the tent. She spoke before anyone else could. "It is chaos out there. The creatures are coming out of the den. Zarah and Vex are nowhere to be found. Elly has gone off."

"Gone off?" Kashya shouted in outrage. "Off to where?"

"Paige is not certain, but it is possible that they saw Blood Raven through the fog."

"Blood Raven?" All four of them said at once, all shocked for different reasons. Kashya was shocked that her old friend had finally resurfaced after months. Akara was shocked that she might be leading an army to take out the Rogues. Garth was shocked that Vex might have run into Blood Raven. And Kal was shocked that the corrupted rogue was even there. Had that happened in Zarah's time? Or had events of the past already changed? Were the brothers and Vex causing trouble by just being there?

"That's it," Garth said as he headed for Charsi. "I'm going after them."

"Finally," Kal replied as he followed.

"Then I am coming with you," Kashya replied, Flavie following right behind her.

"You sure you want to go with two children?" Garth replied, each word encased with sarcasm.

"Of course," she snapped back, sarcasm returned. "I need to see how the masters have perfected the secret of winning fights."

Kal chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

Funny enough, Flavie noticed no sarcasm in that sentence.

* * *

Zarah stared into the man's eyes, trying to find a hint of fear. There was none. She then looked passed him to see the copies of herself kick Corpse-Fire into a ditch. He disappeared from view but then reappeared after a minute or so, ready to fight again. Zarah then turned her attention away from that fight and back to her opponent. She jumped back and moved for him quickly, striking again, only to have her attack blocked again. She moved to strike him again, but he just deflected her attack and made one of his own. She dodged it and moved in again, but he pulled Vex around, smashing the girl into the assassin. Zarah rolled to the side and got back onto her feet, ready for the next attack.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zarah asked.

"Was that the question?" the stranger replied.

"Funny," Zarah said. She didn't think it was funny at all. "Why are you doing this? I understand why the decaying man is helping Andariel, but why are you?"

"Oh, my dear. You think I am doing all this for someone as minor as Andariel? Please. There is more to this little story than you can possibly comprehend. My mission is not as simple as one might believe."

"What is your mission?"

"To ensure that the outcome of your quest comes out the way it was intended to."

"We don't know the outcome of my quest."

"That is where you are wrong. You don't know the outcome of your quest. I do." He pulled Vex in front of him. "And so does she."

"What?" Zarah tried to show her confusion, but her voice betrayed her.

Vex sighed, looking at her hero. "We are not from this time. In our time, twenty years from now, we study you at an academy erected in your honour."

"Why?"

"Because you did it. You killed all three of them. Mephisto, Diablo and even Baal fell to your power."

The stranger pulled Vex by her hair to keep her from blabbering on. "Yes, that is essentially the reason why I am here. To stop you. Now die!"

He swung his sword downwards, trying to cut her in half, but she jumped out of the way, rolling off to the side. She moved for him and almost got to him, but he moved Vex in the way. Zarah stopped moving and the stranger moved Vex to the side and tried to slice the surprised Zarah, who moved in the nick of time. This man was fast. And he was using Vex as a shield. On top of that, the knowledge he had just given had caught Zarah off guard. Were they speaking the truth? Did she really kill The Prime Evils?

"How did I do it?" Zarah asked.

"Excuse me?" the stranger replied.

"How did I kill The Prime Evils?"

"I'm not quite sure. Vex studied you. Why don't you ask her?"

Vex stayed silent, but Zarah insisted. "Well, you were much more experienced by the time you fought them. Mephisto, you fought head on. And somehow you came through, literally. You punched a hole straight through his body using some martial arts ability. Diablo, you used your Shadow Masters. You created two of them, just as skilled as you. Together, he could not beat all three."

"And Baal?" Zarah asked.

"I don't know. No one does. You never wrote another journal. There were rumors that you used an ancient spell, one that has been forbidden all over the world. But no one was sure. After that, you disappeared and no one knew where you went. It was as though you just vanished out of existence."

Zarah's eyes went wide as a thought popped into her head. Could it be? Had she used that ability to defeat Baal? It would certainly have killed the Lord of Destruction. But did she finally manage it?

"You know what ability you used, don't you?" this stranger asked, intrigued by her expression.

"No!" She attacked him again. She swung at him without thinking and he moved Vex in the way. Zarah had no time to stop before the blade came up to Vex's face. It was lucky that Vex was a resourceful fighter. She raised her arms, using the chains around her wrists to block the attack, saving herself. Zarah smiled, grateful for Vex's quick thinking and moved for the man again, but he dodged the attack. He moved to stab her with his sword, but she jumped back just in time. Vex took this chance, balled her hands up into fists and used them to slam the man's hand, knocking the sword away. She them slammed the chains into his face and then again, trying to blind him. He took hold of the chains coming out of his sleeve and pulled them anyway he could, trying to take Vex off balance. He then punched her in the face just as Zarah came for him. He moved out the way as she thrust her blade towards him, grabbing her arm as she went passed. The three chains shot out of his sleeves, wrapping around her arm and the spiraling down her body, trying to wrap her up. But Vex was not concentrating on the actual chains, but where they were coming from. They were not coming from under his arm. They were coming from under his skin.

"What the hell?" Vex said as she stopped breathing. What was going on?

Zarah tried to break free, but she couldn't. Vex was too stunned to help, still staring at the chains that had emerged from the man's flesh. Zarah on the other hand wasn't surprised by the ability at all and was trying to figure out a way to escape it. But the man just grinned and grabbed the start of the chains. He then pulled upwards, an unimaginable strength taking hold of Zarah, lifting her off the ground. He swung her over him and the chains extended until she was across the room, slamming into the ground. The chains released her body as they retracted back into the man's arm, disgusting Vex. The attack, Zarah slamming into the ground, disrupted the fight between Corpse-Fire and the other two copies. The zombies laughed as he approached the real Zarah.

"Well, well," Corpse-Fire said. "Look what dropped in on us."

"How… where… the chains?" Vex blabbered to the stranger. "What was that?"

"It's a special technique that not many people know about," the stranger explained. "It was created by amateur assassins. Like I told you before: it's called…"

"Shadow Chains." The voice surprised everyone, especially Corpse-Fire when he realized that it was Zarah who had spoken. She pounced up, a black chain wrapping around the zombie. The two copies shot chains out too, both wrapping around Corpse-Fire, trapping the zombie. "See, I can do it too."

Corpse-Fire struggled hard, trying to break free, but Zarah just smirked triumphantly. "Time to die."

She drew a throwing knife and her clones copied the move. They all held the blades over their shoulder and aimed. And then they threw the blades, each one flying straight for Corpse-Fire's head. He struggled, but the chains were too tight to move, to escape from death. He watched as the one blade came for him, but it was not the first to penetrate his skull. The second and third ones struck at once, killing the creature once and for all. Or so they thought…

The zombie slowly withered away into a dark vapor and Zarah knew what had happened before anyone could say a thing. She remembered that he had taken a few seconds to rise after her clones hit him into the ditch out of view of anyone who could see him cast a spell - something like a Shadow Warrior. And then, to prove her theory, a blade came straight through one of her clone's hearts, killing the shadow spawn. Their chains disappeared into a dark mist before the last clone came and stood by her creator.

"I knew it," Vex whispered.

"Corpse-Fire," the stranger grinned wickedly. "I had no idea you were an assassin in your life."

"Yes," Corpse-Fire admitted. "It appears that when you gave me my power back, you gave me my assassin abilities back to." He laughed as he turned to Zarah. "That means that everything you can do, I can do just as well."

"Oh, I doubt that," Zarah replied as she recreated her second Shadow Warrior.

"I don't," Corpse-Fire replied as he formed two of his own. "This battle ends now!"

He attacked.

* * *

Elly watched as the dead archers stood up straight, covered in dirt and looking revolting. They didn't have there arrows or bows, but it was clear that these girls use to be rogue archers. Their attire, their tied up hair; it was all too familiar. Elly braced herself, waiting to see what would happen. She expected all of them to begin crawling to her, moaning, so . But that was not what happened. These four sprung at Elly like animals, trying to claw at her. The young archer rolled forward, dodging all four, but they all moved too fast, coming at Elly again. They scratched her at least six times and then one gave her an upper-cut. Then one kicked her with such force that she flew back and smacked into the ground, her bow flinging somewhere.

Blood Raven laughed. "That was faster than expected. Don't you have a little fight left in you?"

Elly climbed to her feet, but she was already down again, the zombies coming over here, their jaws opening wide to take a chunk of meat from her. While on the ground, Elly bent her leg and kicked the one zombie's head. She then grabbed a stray arrow and stabbed one in the leg. She moved quickly, trying to get away.

"Poor, Elly," Blood Raven taunted. "Always running away."

Elly stopped and looked around, searching for her bow. She needed to find it if she had any hope. But these things were moving to fast. There was only one possible thing left to do. She had no other choice. She dropped her head, looking at the floor.

"Giving up already?" Blood Raven asked condescendingly. Elly stared shaking. "Poor, little Elly. Scared? Don't worry, they will kill you quickly and it will be painless. Well, maybe it will just be quick."

And then Blood Raven noticed something that she did not realize before. Elly wasn't shaking in fear. She was laughing. Elly looked up, shooting her eyes open which were no longer green but a pale blue, so pale that it almost seemed white. Blood Raven took a step back. She had heard the rumors of what Elly could do from rogues she had corrupted, but she had never seen it in person. It was an ability called Inner Sight. Normally, the caster would concentrate mana to the eyes, allowing them to see in the dark and point out things that wouldn't normal catch the person's eye. That was what the ability was. But in Elly's case, it was different. It was said that all her senses were heightened, not just her sight. It was said that even though she was so young, once she used this ability, she was almost unstoppable. However, there was a downside…

"Blood Raven," Elly said. "When I'm done with your dead friends…You're next."

As if on cue, the zombie moved for Elly, who stepped out of the way and grabbed the girl by the head. Elly brought the zombie in, taking a strong hold over her head and, with one swift movement, snapped the zombie's neck.

Elly let the girl drop to the ground. "Well, she isn't moving any time soon."

The next one attacked her quickly, but Elly was faster, slipping her foot under an arrow and kicked it up to her hand. The zombie sped up and went to scratch her, but Elly blocked the attack and shoved the arrow straight through her opponent's throat. The zombie gargled a bit, choking on its own blood, before it dropped, slowly dying as the battle continued. Elly looked up only to notice that one of the zombies were no longer in front of her. The creature jumped on Elly from behind, trying to bite into the rogue's neck. Elly bent down, trying to tip the zombie off, but it was in vain. Elly picked up an arrow and jabbed it randomly behind her. She felt the arrow pierce the flesh of the zombie. She stabbed again and again and again and again, until finally, the creature dropped off her back, a giant gash in its head.

Blood Raven began to panic now. Elly was killing them as though they were nothing. Worthless bugs who were just a nuisance and nothing more. Blood Raven took her bow and prepared to fire an arrow at Elly. Elly, on the other hand, was dodging the last zombie's attack by doing a cartwheel towards her bow. She landed in place, picking up her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. She threw the arrow in the air and kicked another one into her hand, putting the arrow into the zombie's head. She then caught the arrow that she had thrown into the air, turned, pulled it back and shot it just after Blood Raven shot hers. The arrows collided in an impossible shot, causing Blood Raven to back away in shock. No archer could have made that shot, not even with Inner Sight. What the hell was this girl?

Elly flipped another arrow into her hand and aimed once more. "Time to die, Blood Raven."

* * *

The fight seemed never-ending, both sides equal in speed, strength and skill. Corpse-Fire and Zarah clashed, their clones doing the same thing, all trying to gain the upper hand in a chaotic fight. They all clashed one more time, then separated, three assassins staring at three zombies.

Corpse-Fire seemed to be enjoying this. "It's been a long time since I have had a proper fight. I thank you for that. But now this battle ends."

"You sure about that?" Zarah asked.

"Well," Corpse-Fire began. "There's a reason why the word _fire_ is in my name."

He held up his arms, concentrating, and it looked as though energy was shooting through them. And then suddenly, after a few seconds, his blades burst into flames, followed by his copies. Was he burning his weapons? No, they were being covered with the flames.

"Don't let these touch you," he warned. "One hit will bring excruciating pain."

"I can tell." Zarah prepared for her battle.

Corpse-Fire's moved for his enemy, striking at here torso. Any shot would do significant damage; he just needed to land one. He tried to kill her fast, but she was blocking and dodging all of his attacks. He aimed for her head, but she ducked and then jumped back, dodging the next attack. Their blades clashed and they struggled to get the upper-hand. Zarah could feel the heat of the blades against her face. She jumped back and waited, before dodging the next attack. Corpse-Fire moved for her and she deflected his first attack, blocked his second, but couldn't stop the first blade from coming back, slicing into her leg. The flesh burnt as the blade slice through, causing Zarah to scream in agony. It was basically cooking her wound. She fell back.

"That's it!" she shouted as her two clones appeared next to her. "This ends now."

The first clone slammed her hands together as though concentrating and, for the first time, she spoke. "Dark Mind."

"Wait…" the stranger whispered, barely audible to Vex.

The second clone did the exact same thing. "Dark Body."

"Impossible!" the stranger raised is arm.

Zarah, the original Zarah, did the same. "Dark Soul."

Chains shot out of the man's arms, three headed straight for Zarah, who was still in the same position with her clones.

"Dark Light!" they all began to say at once, but before they could cast the spell that the stranger feared so much, the three chains made it to Zarah, but they didn't rap around her as everyone expected. They did something far worse. They went straight through the three wounds Zarah had, coming out of the other side. Zarah lost her breath as they traveled through her body. They then began to rap around her and the stranger flung her up and brought her back down, smacking into the ground. Vex shouted for him to stop, knowing that she should have doen something else. But her mind was focused on her hero, too shocked about what was happening to Zarah. She hit the ground again and blood shot out of her wounds, but he didn't stop there. He brought her up again and slammed her back into the ground, this time blood coming from her mouth. Her clones disappeared much to Vex's dismay. She knew that Zarah could no longer maintain them. She had either run out of mana or completely lost her concentration, but whatever the case, it was not looking good.

The stranger laughed as his chains retracted. "So that is how you defeated Baal? The Dark Light technique. That is a very rare, very dangerous and very unstable ability. It is no wonder nobody found you after you defeated Baal. You did literally disappear into thin air. Too bad… it would have been a real wonder to see that technique first hand, let me tell you. It takes three people to do that technique and the fact that you could do it alone is amazing in itself. I am extremely impressed and that is why Corpse-Fire is going to take that sword and put it straight through your heart."

"No!" Vex shouted, struggling to break free. She had never felt so helpless, so useless. Why was this happening? This wasn't supposed to happen! If Zarah died, the future is over.

"What's wrong, little girl. Afraid that…"

"Oh, shut up," a frail voice escaped from Zarah's body.

"Excuse me?"

"Vex," Zarah said, ignoring the man. "What do you fight for?"

Corpse-Fire moved for the broad sword as they spoke.

"What?" Vex wasn't sure what was happening.

The zombie was upon it, bending down to lift the weapon that would kill Zarah.

"When we were outside, you asked what I fight for. I fight for my daughter. What do you fight for?"

Corpse-Fire raised the blade and examined it, as though taking delight in what it was about to accomplish.

"I don't know. To become stronger. Strong enough to beat anyone."

Corpse-Fire moved for the bloody and beaten assassin.

Zarah began laughing, but it came out as a cough of blood. "Well, that's not happening."

"Excuse me?"

Corpse-Fire was almost upon her and there was nothing Vex could do.

"You are not strong. Not strong enough to beat these people. But you can become stronger. With each fight, there is a new lesson."

"And what is the lesson in this?" the stranger mocked. "That heroes die?"

Corpse-Fire stopped as his companion spoke, waiting for an answer.

"The lesson…" Zarah tried to move her pain-stricken body. "Is that you must never fear pain if it helps you win."

"Touching," the man said as he looked at Corpse-Fire. "Kill her."

"Never fear pain. Because you never know when pain might just help you explode with power."

Vex found the words that Zarah used very strange. Maybe it was just the stress of the situation, but Vex was sure that Zarah emphasized the phrases _'never fear pain'_ and _'explode with power'_. But… no, it was ridiculous. Why would she do that? Had she see something, notice a way out of this, which Vex hadn't? Or was it all just a pointless speech. The stranger thought as much.

"Do not look too much into her words," he said into Vex's ear. "A dying warrior is a delusional one."

Zarah laughed again as Corpse-Fire was upon her. "I am not delusional. My mind is as clear as it has ever been. You, my dear _friends_, are delusional. You praise the Prime Evils, fight for them, but to them, you are nothing. Pawns in a twisted game. A game that you will inevitably lose. Look at me. I was not strong enough to beat you two, but in your world, I killed The Prime Evils. It was decided by fate that they would die and you cannot change fate."

"I just did."

"No… no, not even close. You changed the cause of their fate, not their fate itself. No one can cheat death. The Prime Evils will die. I might not kill them, but someone will. And I believe that someone is standing next to you. Enjoy your victory. It will be short lived."

"I've had enough of this," Corpse-Fire said as he moved right next to her body.

"Vex," she started as Corpse-Fire raised the blade. "Don't let them win."

And then the blade penetrated her skin and pierced heart. For a second, her eyes went wide and then, slowly, her body settled as she took her last breath. Vex screamed again, but the man just pulled her away, dragging her along by the chains he had trapped her with. She struggled to break free, to go and kill Corpse-Fire and look down on a living Zarah. But that never going to happen, because Vex knew the truth. Vex knew the terrifying truth.

Zarah, the hero of the world, the one who executed the Prime Evils to save humanity, was dead.

* * *

**Thanx for reading this long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. P.S. if there are any questions, just put them in a review and I will answer them before the next chapter starts like I did in this chapter. One more thing: Happy Holidays to all!**


End file.
